Hey Cuz
by Motorcycle-Child
Summary: Elena's aunt and uncle die in a fire, sending Elena's cousin Emily to live with her, Elena and Emily used to be best friends before Emily moved to Chicago, what happens when Emily spikes Damon's interest? Please R&R!
1. Remembering Emily

**~ okay, this is my first fanfic for The Vampire Diaries, I normally write for Twilight, but I really wanted to write this! I hope you like it!!**

**________________________________________________________________________ **EL.P.O.V. (EL. = Elena)

"Hello?" I heard my aunt answer the phone

"Oh my,"

"Of coarse she can!"

"When?"

"Two days."

"Okay, thank you, have a good day, good bye."

Then she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

"Do you remember your cousin Emily?"

"Emily, yeah she was my best friend before she moved to Chicago."

"Well her parents died in a fire and we're the only family she has left, so she's going to live with us."

"That's horrible! The reason why she's coming to live with us."

"Yes its very sad." My aunt said as the doorbell rang

"Hi Bonnie, Meredith come on in girls. Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Ms. Gilbert." Bonnie said as she walked though the door

"Thank you." Meredith

"Come on girls we have make-overs to do" I said as I walked up the stairs to my room

"So," Meredith started "What's you cuz like?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie added

"Well, her name is Emily, she has brown eyes, a mix of brown and blonde hair, she's really flexible, she's really strong, she's a cheerleader, and she's in gymnastics, she reads a lot, she likes music, in fact she obsessive over it, and she wears a lot of black," I paused when I saw Bonnie and Meredith make an expression like 'Holy crap, Elena's cousin is a goth kid'

"She's not goth, she just likes black, when you meet her, you won't notice, that and my uncle John worked as a sound technician so she worked back stage so she had to wear black."

"I understand now," Bonnie said

"On other news, Stefan's birthday is coming up, what are we going to do, and then Elena what are you going to do?" Meredith said

"Well, I was thinking for the whole group that we could plan a surprise party," Bonnie started

"Wait, he's my boyfriend don't we get a special time together?" I asked Bonnie

"Hang on, first you two go out to dinner, then you go back to his place where the party will be," she finished

"I get it now, sounds good."

The rest of the night we spent talking about the party, when we finally fell asleep, which was around four a.m. I had a strange dream.

"_Elena," Stefan started_

"_Yes?" I asked him_

"_I think your cousin is in trouble."_

"_What?" _

"_Yeah,"_

"_Come on, we have to help her! We're the only family she has left! I have to help her!"_

"_Lets go then,"_

_Driving down the road, looking around I finally saw her at the school_

"_Stefan! She's at the school!" I told him He turned into the parking lot and we saw Emily fighting off Tyler_

_I stepped out of the car and heard Emily say_

"_If you ever touch me like that again, I will kill you." Then she flipped him over and he lay there for a minute and then he got up as Emily ran over to me_

"_Hi, Elena."_

"_What happened?" I asked her_

"_Tyler tried to rape me, so I beat him up…"_

"_You're okay, right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going for a ride, so I'll see you at home."_

"_Kay, bye girly. Be careful."_

"_I ware a helmet don't I?" She said as she put it on_

"_Yeah," I said and then she mounted her motorcycle and drove out of the parking lot._

"_I wonder how many bruises Tyler's going to have tomorrow," Stefan said_

"_Yeah, I forgot Emily used to take karate."_

"_For how long?" Stefan asked_

"_A week."_

"_A WEEK?!"_

"_Yeah, but she kept training even though she didn't take lessons anymore."_

"_Oh, I understand,"_

And then I woke up, to the smell of pancakes. I looked at the clock it was only ten thirty.

Meredith and Bonnie just woke up too

"Elena, when's your cousin coming?" Meredith asked

"Tomorrow." I said

"Whoa," commented Bonnie

"Yeah, one thing I forgot to tell you, she's hyper all the time, so she's a little crazy, but she can get really serious."

"Good to know," Meredith said before she cut into her stack of pancakes.

"Elena, we have to get the guest room ready, because it's going to be Emily's room." My aunt told me as she gave Margaret her pancakes

"Right," I said

"I'll help." Bonnie said

"Me too," Meredith added

"Auntie Judith? What time is Emily coming tomorrow?" Margaret asked

"Ten o'clock sweetie." My aunt responded

"Okay, I'm going to make her a 'Welcome picture!" Margaret said and then she ran off to go get her crayons

Aunt Judith shook her head laughing "Elena, what do you remember that your cousin likes?" My aunt asked me

"Music and books." I responded as I finished my pancakes and put mine, Meredith's and Bonnie's plate in the sink

"So that means?" My aunt asked me

"We should put a desk, an ipod dock, and a book shelf in the guest room." I told her

"Okay well, we can get those at walmart,"

"Auntie Judith?"

"Yes Margaret?"

"Why doesn't walmart sell walls? Its WALLmart."

"I don't know sweetie" My aunt said trying not to laugh

"Okay." She Margaret said as she skipped back into the TV room

"Forget walmart, I'm going to IKEA and Best Buy."

"Wait let me see if she has a dock for her ipod."

"Good idea, but how are you going to do that?" My aunt asked

"A magical thing called AIM."

"Come on girls"

**AIM: BlueEyedBlonde has signed on**

**AIM: MusicIsLove has signed on**

**BlueEyedBlonde: Hey Emily! **

**MusicIsLove: Hey Elena!**

**BlueEyedBlonde: How ya holding up?**

**MusicIsLove: I'm okay, I really miss them though**

**BlueEyedBlonde: Yeah, I know how u feel**

**BlueEyedBlonde: BTW do you have an ipod dock?**

**MusicIsLove: nope I've been meaning to get one though…**

**MusicIsLove: oh yeah guess what**

**BlueEyedBlonde: what?**

**MusicIsLove: my rents are being buried next to yours**

**BlueEyedBlonde: really? That cool, but sad, cuz all four of them r dead…"**

**MusicIsLove: yeah, well see ya tomorrow, I have to finish packing**

**BlueEyedBlonde: k bye**

**MusicIsLove: bye**

**AIM: MusicIsLove signed off**

**AIM: BlueEyedBlonde signed off**

"Aunt Judith, she doesn't have a dock" I called

"Good," she called back "Girls watch Margaret."

"Okay," I said as my aunt waked out the door

"Elena, what does the guest room look like?" Bonnie asked

"Come on, that reminds me, we have to change the room around for the new stuff." I said as I picked up the phone and dialed my aunt's number

"_Hello?" _she answered

"Hi Aunt Judith" I said "I just wanted to remind you that the furniture in the guest room is black, so get a black book shelf and a black desk, but get a white dock."

"_Okay, thanks honey." _She said

"Welcome." I said and then I turned to face my friends. "Okay girls, the bed needs to be moved so its by the window, and the night stand goes behind the bed, and then he chest in front of the bed and that's it, until the new stuff gets here."

"Lets do it then," Meredith said

After half an hour because we had to wait for the new stuff, the guest room was ready for Emily to move into and customize.


	2. Leaving is sometimes the hardest part

**~ This is the second chapter, Please review!! I love hearing from you guys!!! So, here's chapter 2, Emily's arrival and if you've ever read my Twilight stories, you know that I have a thing for motorcycles (especially Harley-Davidson and Buell (which is owned by Harley-Davidson) and dreams**

Em.P.O.V. (Emily's)

'_Finally all my clothes were on their way to Fell's Church'_ I thought the deeds to the house belonged rightfully to me as soon as I turned eighteen, but for now the belonged to my Aunt Judith.

"Emily," My best friend's mom Mrs. Hardman called "Its time to go sweetie" her voice was sad

"Okay I'm coming." I looked around my room one more time before I left

I walked down the stairs to see my best friends Angelica, Amanda, Allison, Molly, Sydney, Sam, Zach, CJ, Hunter, Barrett and Robert (no matter how stalkerish is really is he's still one of my best friends) standing there some of them in tears

"Thanks for taking all of us, so we can say good bye to Emily, Mrs. Hardman" Amanda said as we all got into her car

"You're welcome kids, I know how you feel, my best friend moved when I was about your age too," she told us

"Yeah but mom, she lives in the next town over," Angelica said "Emily's moving to a different state"

"Jelli, I used to live in Fell's Church, I'm moving back"

"We're really going to miss your randomness" Allison said

"Yeah, Allie I have no idea how you guys are going to live with out me and how I'm going to live with out you."

"Yeah, how ever will you live with out me?" Robert said

"Hm, I think I'll manage stalker," **(A/N yeah I really call my friend Robert stalker)**

"Well, at least we have AIM and email," Sydney said

"True Syd," Sam said

"Sorry kids, but were here," Mrs. Hardman said

"Darn," I said

We all got out of the car; I grabbed my carry on bag.

After one big group hug, I hugged everybody individually, and then Robert came behind me and hugged me

"I hate it when you do that." I said

"I know, that's why I always do it," Robert said smiling

"Whatever stalker."

"By the way, Emily this is for you from all of us, but don't open it until you get on the plane, and when you get to your cousin's house you'll find a present from each of us." He said

"You already know where I'm going to be living?! Wow you really are a stalker!"

"Hey I volunteered at the post office remember, I was there when you sent your stuff, so I saw the address." He told me

"Whatever your still a stalker," I said

"Yes, but I'm your stalker." He said

"Hm lucky me."

"Yup." He said

and with one last group hug, last individual hugs, and secret hand sakes, and one last behind hug from stalker, I walked into the airport.

I kept getting strange looks, because I'm only sixteen and I'm walking through Midway Airport by myself, when I was seated on the plane, I took out my present and opened it, inside was a digital photo frame, a DVD, a photo album, and an envelope with my name written on it, I opened the envelope first, in side was a note that read,

_Emily, _

_We're really going to miss you and your randomness, we hope you'll come and visit, or call, IM, text or email, just don't forget us. We'll never forget you!_

_We love you Emily!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jelli, Allie, Sam, Syd, Molly, CJ, Hunter, Barrett, and Robert (a.k.a. Stalker)_

_P.S. Emily I hope you like the necklace._

_Robert (aka stalker)_

I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes, I looked in the envelope and saw the peace sign necklace that I wanted when I went shopping with everybody. I turned on the digital photo frame, there was a hole line of pictures of me and my friends, someone even got a pic of when Robert first gave me a backwards hug. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at my expression. After I looked through all of the pictures on the digital frame, I turned it off and flipped open the photo album.

In it there were pictures from when we first met, up until about a week ago.

'_I love them so much! Man, I'm really going to miss them!'_ I thought as I put the album away. A little girl came over and sat next to me, she was wearing a crown. Then her mom sat down next to her

"Hi!" she said in a really cute little girl voice

"Hello," I said smiling

"My names Michelle. What's your name?" she asked

"Michelle is a really pretty name, my names Emily." I told her

"I'm five years ol' I'll be six in a month how ol' are you?" she asked

"I'm sixteen" I told her

"Michelle sweetie, do you want your medicine now, so you can sleep?" her mom asked

"No mommy, I want to talk to Emi"

"Is that all right with you?" her mom asked me

"Its fine by me, I enjoy talking with her Mrs.-"

"Laude." Mrs. Laude told me **(A/N pronounced Law-de)**

"Emi, are you going to Fell's Church too?" Michelle asked me

"Yes I am," I said

"Are you going on vacation?" she asked

"No, I'm moving there, to live with my aunt and cousins"

"Mommy," Michelle said turning to face her mother "Can Emi baby sit some time?" she asked

"I don't know sweetie, who's your aunt Emily?" Mrs. Laude asked me

"Judith Gilbert," I responded

"Do you know Margaret Gilbert?" Michelle asked me

"Yes, I do, she's my cousin and Mrs. Laude I would love to baby sit Michelle." I told her

"Yea!" Michelle said

"Okay, sounds good to me," Mrs. Laude said

"Hey Michelle, do you like princesses?" I asked her

she nodded and said "I am a princess, she my crown."

"I did see it, its very pretty."

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome, do you want to hear a princess story?" I asked her

"Uh huh!" she said nodding her head

"Okay," I looked over at Mrs. Laude who fell asleep, keeping my voice low, so not to disturb her I started the story

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Michelle, she lived in the biggest castle, you have ever seen. She owned three unicorns, Cupcake, Ice Cream, and the baby Marshmallow. The four of them would always play together. One day when princess Michelle went to get her unicorns to play, she found that Marshmallow was missing. So princess Michelle got on her white pony and rode around her kingdom looking for Marshmallow. After three days, there was no luck finding Marshmallow. On the fourth day, a prince came to princess Michelle's castle, and he had Marshmallow with him.

"Princess Michelle, Marshmallow, told me, that you were lonely, so hear I am to be your friend."

"I've always wanted a human friend!" Michelle said

And so the prince, Michelle, and their unicorns, became best friends and their friendship lived happily ever after.

"Emily," Michelle said

"Yeah shelly?"

"You tell good stories." Then she yawned, rolled over and fell asleep

"_This is your captain speaking, you may use your computers, DVD players, and MP3 player or other personal music devices at this time."_

_Thank you._

I pulled out my mac book, put the DVD in and then I put my headphones on and pressed play

The first person I saw was stalker fixing the camera and then all of my best friends came into view

"_Emily,"_ Angelica started _"We're really going to miss you girl!"_

"_No matter what happens Em, you'll always be apart of the Dark Daughters" _Sam said

"_And sons!"_ CJ added

"_And sons," _Sam agreed

"_Emily, we hope when you have a bad day, not that we want you to have a bad day, but we do hope that if you do then you'll look at this video, remember us and remember that, we'll always be here for you." _Syd said

Then our talent show act that took first place two years ago started to play.

It was the five guys and five of us (Sam was out of town during the show) our partners were, Syd and CJ, Angelical and Barrett, Molly and Hunter, Zach and Allison, and Robert and I, The act was the guys were in one group and the girls in another and the girls were naming the problems with guys while the guys were naming the problem girls. The girls started

"All they care about, is sports," Syd said

"All they want to do is shop." Zach said

"They don't care how they feel." Allison said

"They just want expensive stuff." Barrett said

Then we started naming the good things about each other

"But they do have pretty eyes" Robert said

"They are fun to play football with," I said my friends glared at me (its in the act) "What?" I asked, "I like football!" I held my hands up like I was surrendering to them

"They always keep you guessing," CJ said

"They scare off creeps who won't leave you alone," Sam said

By this time we were facing our partners then all together we said "The one thing about (girls say guys, and guys say girls) you hate and love the most is that you can't live with them, and you can't live with out them." Then and this was totally the guys idea the girls kissed the guys on the cheek.

The next video that played was our talent show act from one year ago that yet again won first place. We did the famous first dance scene from West Side Story. (Sam was yet again out of town) You had to see the movie; it's too hard to explain this act.

The next videos were of birthday parties, no-reason parties, holiday parties, and a sleep over that we had at my house that the guys crashed when my parents feel asleep.

After I turned off my computer and an hour later, the captain made another announcement

"_This is your captain speaking, at this time, we need you to turn off your, computers, DVD players, MP3 players and other personal music devices. We will be landing in about half an hour._

_Thank you, for flying Southwest air lines."_

After the announcement Mrs. Laude and Michelle woke up

"Mommy," Michelle said

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Laude asked

"Emi told me the best bedtime story!" Michelle said smiling

"Really?" What was it about?" Mrs. Laude asked looking at me

"A princess named Michelle, her three unicorns, Cupcake, Ice Cream, and Marshmallow, and a prince, and Marshmallow gets lost, and the prince finds her and brings her back to princess Michelle, and all of them stay best friends forever!"

"Wow, that sounds like it would be a great story." Mrs. Laude said giving me a 'wow' expression

"I love to read and write fantasy stories." I said shrugging

"_Passengers please prepare for landing. Fasten you seat belts please. Thank you."_ A Flight attendant said

"By the way Mrs. Laude, here's my cell number, I'm not home all the time." I told her

"Thank you, do you need a ride to your aunt's?" Mrs. Laude asked

"No thank you, I had my bike dropped off at the air port."

"You do know that Fell's Church is the next town over right?" Mrs. Laude asked me

"Its not a petal bike, Its my motorcycle."

Mrs. Laude's eyes, got really big, "You ride a motorcycle?" she asked

"Yeah," I started to respond, "I grew up with them, and my whole family rode, so it's sorta in my blood, but don't worry, I always wear a helmet." I finished quickly

"That's good. Just be safe Emily," Mrs. Laude said as she and Michelle walked in to the aisle

'_Time to go girly'_ I thought as I too walked into the aisle

As soon as I got to the luggage hold, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist

"Hey baby, you know if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and I together."

A deep mescaline voice said

"Really?" I asked "Cause I would put F, You! Together! So when people sing the alphabet, it would be A, B, C, D, E, F! U!" I said ripping his hands from my waist


	3. Emily's Here!

**~Hello readers!! I just want to say that the NEW Vampire Diaries book is out, its called '****The Return: Nightfall'****, so you guyz might want to pick that up! Also I love it when you guyz review! So here's chapter 3 Emily's here! And I changed my pen name to Just-That-Cool so it's still me…**

EL.P.O.V.

I woke up around eightish, blinking, as I slowly sat upright, I remembered

'_Emily's coming today.'_

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, grabbed breakfast and walked into the TV room to find Margaret watching a movie, and coloring

"Hey girly, whatch wachin'?

"Hany Many." She responded

"Very cool chica."

"Elena, what does 'chica' mean?"

" it means girl, in spanish."

Her eyes lit up "Hany Many speaks spanish!"

"Very cool, hey girly do you want something to eat?"

"Uh huh," she said not taking her eyes from the TV

"Let me guess Mickey Mouse pancakes?"

"Yes please!" she said as the show flipped to Mickey Mouse Club House

"Okay," I said as I walked out of the room to make her pancakes.

"Good morning Elena," Aunt Judith said

"Morning," I said as I got out the pancake mix

"Whatch ya doing?" Aunt Judith said as she opened the new paper

"Making Margaret pancakes,"

"Yup, can you make some as well?"

"Sure thing,"

"Oh and look at the time! I don't know if Emily is going to be hungry but make her some as well."

"Okay," I said as I looked at the clock it was nine forty-five "Aunt Judith are you sure Emily has a ride?"

"Hm? What? Oh, yes I'm sure she does."

"Alright, Margaret! Pancakes!"

"Coming!" she yelled

"Here Aunt Judith" I said handing her, her plate

"Thank you Elena."

*_*Ring**_

"Oh that's the door," Aunt Judith said as she got up

"No you sit, I'll get it." I told her

As I opened the door, I saw a familiar face on the step

"Hey Cuz." Emily said

"EMILY!!" I said giving her a hug "Whoa you got strong!"

"Thanks its good to see you too!" she said "Hey Aunt Judith! Margaret, guess what!"

"What?" Margaret said in her four-year-old voice

"I met your friend Michelle, on the plane here."

"Cool!" she said

"Emily, are you hungry? We have pancakes." Aunt Judith

"Starving" she said as she walked into the house

"So how was your trip?" I asked as Emily and I took her suitcases up stairs

"It was okay, just normal plane rides."

When we got to her room we looked out the window

"Cool, I can see my bike from here." She said

"Bike?"

"Motorcycle chick, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wow," she said as she turned around "I love it!"

"Sweet! There's bookshelves and your ihome is right over there

"Awesome!"

"Hey do you remember, Matt?" I asked her

"Yeah, did he move or something?"

"No, he's just coming over in 3…2…1."

"Elena, Emily! Matt's here!" Aunt Judith called

"Wow, your good," Emily said

"It's a gift." I said in a fake dramatic tone

then we left the room laughing

"Hey Matt" Emily said

"Emily! Is that really you!?"

"Uh… I think so.." she responded

"Very funny Emily"

"Come on Matt we've got pancakes,"

"Sweet!"

"Wait Matt, do you remember our old hand shake?" Emily asked him

"Yeah,"

"White man, black man, BATMAN!" they said in unison **(A/N not trying to be raciest but that's how the hand shake goes…) **

After everybody had finished breakfast we walked to school to get Emily's school stuff and so we could show her around her old hometown.

D.P.O.V. (Damon)

I dropped the body to the wet ground of the ally

'_Not as good as last nights meal but satisfying'_

Then the wind began to blow, as I started to walk out of the ally I saw a motorcycle, drive by

I smelled the air,

'_Elena?'_ I thought '_No Elena would never ride a motorcycle, let alone drive one, eh I'll talk to her at Stefan's party'_

And in a rush I transformed my self in to a crow and I flew after the mysterious rider

'_She smells like Elena, but she's not, she has more of a fiery, citrus sent to her'_ I thought

She drove to ELENA'S house!

'_This is so weird!' _I thought

She took off her helmet to revile long light brown hair, tied back, a pale face, with beautiful features, including her deep brown eyes.

'_WHO IS SHE?!' _I thought going a little crazy

She walked up the drive, to Elena's door, and she knocked

"Hey Cuz" The girl said

'_Elena has a cousin, I thought her family was dead, but it would explain why this girl smells like her.'_ I thought as I landed in a near by tree to watch what was going on.

"EMILY!" Elena screamed giving 'Emily' a hug "Whoa you got strong!' Elena said

"Thanks, its good to see you too!! Emily said "Aunt Judith, Margaret!" she said as she walked inside

Then I saw Matt walk across the lawn,

'_Time to go.'_ I thought

"Oh like I wouldn't see you Damon!" Matt called from below but I just flew straight to Stefan's.

_timepassestimepassestimepassestimepassestimepassestimepassestimepassestimepasses_

I landed on the roof of the boarding house, and transformed back into my 'human' form and knocked on the door, that lead to Stefan's room

"Brother are you there?" I asked

"Yes, come in brother." I heard from inside

"Hello Brother," I said

"Hello," he responded

"Have you noticed that there's a new human in town?" I asked him as I sat down next to him and picked up the other x-box controller

"Yes, why?" He asked me not taking his eyes off the TV screen

"Because brother, that new human is Elena's cousin Emily." I told him

He paused the game and looked at me

"Your kidding right?"

"Brother, I don't 'kid' when it comes to family"

"Family?" he asked me

"Yes, Emily is Elena's cousin, and you are a part of Elena, and I am apart of you, there for I consider Elena as family" I told him

"This has nothing to do with your jealousy that I won Elena does it?" He asked him with an expression like 'What-The-Hell-Are-You-Planning-Now?'

"Of Coarse not brother, I'm over Elena, Oh look at the time, I must go brother, but I'll see you at school," and then I transformed into a crow and flew out the open window

Em. P.O.V.

"Good Night, Elena," I softly called from my room

"Good Night Emily." I heard her say

'_Today was fun, ugh school tomorrow… great people staring at me." _I thought as I plugged in my ipod and turned on my mac

I logged on to VCAIM (video chat AIM)

"Hey Guys." I said

They are responded with either "Emily!" or "Em!", then there was Amanda who said "Emi!"

"What's up" I asked them

"Nothing really, how's Fell's Church?" Syd said

"Pretty much the same, I really wish today was Saturday though" I said

"Why?" Amanda asked

"'Cause I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Why, not you don't want to meet new friends?" Molly asked My friends knew I'm good with meeting new people, I could walk up to some random person on the street and in like twenty mins we would be best friends

"No, its just everyone is going to stare at me, I like to be the welcome wagon, not the new kid, plus Elena is the most popular kid in school, and I don't have a car."

"So what's wrong with not having a car?" Hunter asked me

"One not many people have motorcycles, and two that means more people will stare!" I told him

"Emily Gilbert you are the only person who can be so social but hate people" Angelica said

"What can I say, I'm an oxymoron," I said

"That's what she said," All the guys said

then all the girls glared at them

"Do you guys have to say that all the time?!" we asked

"Yes," they responded

"That reminds me, The Friday Night Boys, new album is called That's What She Said

"Cool," Robert said

I looked at the clock on my new ihome

"Ugh guys I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye Emily," the all said and then I signed out.

"As I crawled into bed, right before I turned out the light I could swear, I saw a crow, sitting on the branch right out side my window, but when I looked back, there was nothing there.


	4. School Yippee! NOT!

**~ Hello readers! My school blocked fanfiction! But I have found a way to write on my home computer, that will upload to fanfiction! So I will be able to write! Yeah, that's all I have to say, so here's chapter 4 'School Yippee! NOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, My Chemical Romance, or Hey Monday**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

D.P.O.V.

_'Emily, Emily, Emily,'_ Her name kept circling my mind, I was currently sitting in her desk chair, watching her sleep, she talks in her sleep, she says the most random things like, "No more cupcakes, Mr. Whale," or "Mr. Panda, did you go on a diet? You look skinny,"

Its very amusing.

I left around four, as seeing her alarm was set for six.

The only reason, I didn't bite her was because I couldn't bring my self, to do it,

_'She's Elena's cousin! Think about what would happen to you, if she finds out!'_ I told my self.

"I'll see you at school, Emily," I told her sleeping form, as I jumped out the window, and transformed my self into a crow, in midair.

Em.P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of My Chemical Romance

Yeah!

And if your heart stops beating

I'll be here wondering

Did you get what you deserve?The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

"Thank you, Mr. Way," I mumbled as I sat up and turned the alarm off "Come on Emily," I told myself, "How day can you first day be? Really bad."

I got out of bed took a shower, and got dressed, I was wearing, my favorite Harley-Davidson t-shirt, dark wash jeans, converse, and my black WCM hoodie

As I walked out of my room, Elena, walked out of hers

"Good morning," I said

"Morning Chica," she said

"Ready for school?" I asked her as I looked at her out fit, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a white hollister t-shirt, a dark brown, hollister sweater, and dark brown uggs.

"Yup" she said "Oh There's Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt." she said as she walked down the rest of the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Bonnie, Meredith, Matt." She said as they walked in the door."

"Hey Matt," I said

"Hi, Emily" he responded

"White man, black man, BATMAN!" we said together

Bonnie and Meredith gave us a weird look

"Its our old secret hand shake," I told them

"Oh," Bonnie said

"That's cool," Meredith said

"Um, I was going to make some cinnamon rolls, do you guys want any?" I asked them

"Yummy," Elena said

"Yes," Bonnie said

"Of coarse," said Matt

"Sounds good." Meredith said

After a very fun breakfast, it was time for school

"Bye guys," I called as I grabbed my bag,"

"See you at school," They called as I walked out the door

As my engine roared to life, Matt, Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena who was the only one looking like this is normal,

"What?" I asked them

"You scared us," Bonnie said

"You ride a motorcycle?" Meredith asked

"Yup," I said

"What kind?" Matt asked

"2009 black, Buell Lighting, V8 engine,"

"Sweet," Matt said

"Alright guys, I'll see you at school," I said as I put my ear buds in, then my helmet on.

By this time, they were standing in front of me,

"Bye," I called

and then I took off,

It felt good to be back on my bike, I felt so free,

I pressed play on my ipod and 'Homecoming' by Hey Monday started to play

Homecoming,

I coming

my sweet mistake

summers over

hope its not to late

I'm pacing

impatient up in my head

taking back to the sidewalk were we met

carved out our names

do you remember that

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Did you take off when I was gone

I missed it all

I messed you up

I missed you

Im coming home

I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling

falling

falling apart

for you

By this time I was at school, I turned off the engine and locked my bike **(A/N Yes you can lock a motorcycle, but not like a normal bike,)** and not bothering to take my helmet off just leaned against my bike and listened to my ipod.

A guy in blue jeans, Italian shoes, Italian leather jacket, and a white shirt came over,

"Emily?" he asked

"Maybe..." I said

"Hi, I'm Stefan, Elena's boy friend,"

"Hi, she and the others should be here soon,"

"Okay, so how do you like Fell's Church?" he asked me

"It hasn't changed much, new people, new buildings but that's about it,"

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah I used to live here, but then my parents made me move to Chicago,"

"So why'd you move back?"

"Um, my parents died, and Elena, Margaret and Aunt Judith, are all I have left," I said looking down

"I'm sorry," He said

"Don't be, I'm not sorry for my self, I'm just sad,"

"I can understand that, my parents, died when my brother and I were little, he took care of me."

"Wow, There's so much love lost, in this one little town," I said

"But so much found," he said as he put his arm around Elena, who just walked up and kissed her cheek

"Um Emily," Elena started "You've been here fifteen minutes, why haven't you taken off your helmet?"

"Because people are staring," I told her

"That guys not," Meredith said "Oh never mind he looked,"

All of a sudden a motorcycle engine roared behind me, I could tell the rider parked next to me, and was close enough to hear me say

" 2006 Ducati Superbike, nice." I said still looking at my friends

I saw they're expressions change from chill to shock

when the rider behind me said

"Very good,"

I turned to face him, but he was half way across the lot, he took off his helmet as he walked and shook out this long-for-a-guy dark hair

"Emily," Bonnie said "You knew that and you didn't even turn around!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked her

"Its a little creepy," Meredith said

"Thats noting, if it were a Harley, I could also tell you the engine type, and the miles per gallon," I told them as i took off my helmet, Some guys wolf whistled, others called "Hey Baby," one guy called "Can I borrow your number? I lost mine." and there was a lot of whispering

"That's why I didn't want to take off my helmet." I told them

"Aw don't worry about it," Matt said putting his arm around my shoulders in a friendly gustier "They'll leave you alone after a while,"

"Thanks Matt," I said rolling my eyes "Bye the way, what do you guys have first?" I asked them

"Spanish," Stefan said

"Bio," Elena said

"Same," Bonnie said,

"Algebra," Meredith said

"Ditto," Matt said "What do you have Emily?" he asked

"Auto shop baby!" I told them smiling

"There goes anyone's hope of winning the auto student award," Meredith said

"Um I hate to say this Emily, but you're the only girl in that class," Bonnie said

"Even though, I'll kick butt, that's still scary


	5. Auto shop and Creeps in the hallway

**~ Hello readers! I'm sssssoooo sorry that I haven't been writing I've had a lot going on... and I just want to say, that Emily will not try to steal Stefan away from Elena, there will be none of that! So here's chapter 5 'Auto Shop and Creepy Guys in the Hallways'**

Em.P.O.V.

As I walked to auto, people stood against their lockers, to get a better look at me, every where I went whispers followed.

The things I caught were like

"Who's that?"

"Elena's cousin."

"Dude she's cute,"

"I heard she rides motorcycles."

"I wonder what her homeroom is."

I brushed them aside as I walked into class

"Um, are you Mr. Hon?" I asked an adult when I walked into the garage

"I am, are you lost, Home Economics is in the other building,"

"No, I'm here for Auto Shop, I'm Emily Gilbert,"

By this time every guy in the garage was standing behind Mr. Hon

"Well Ms. Gilbert, this is not a class for young ladies,"

"Really?" I started as I turned around so I couldn't see any of the cars "Start one of the cars, and I'll tell you the make, model, and what's wrong with it."

They gave me a what-are-you-talking-about? look

"Go on, I dare you." I said

"Doug," Mr. Hon said

A guy towards the middle of the group left and as he walked away I heard an engine roar to life, and the shut off

"Well Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Hon asked

"Oh please, its a 2007 Ford F-150, V8 engine, and you have rocks, in the carburetor, and exhaust pipe."

"Ms. Gilbert, That's right." Mr. Hon said

"Now you wanna tell me that I should be in home economics?" I asked him

"I'm truly sorry, Ms. Gilbert, but to send you to home economics would be a waste of your talent."

"Thank you." I said

"Yeah Gilbert!" some guy shouted

then the whole group was clapping,

"Thank you, thank you" I said taking a bow,

"Okay class, Its time to get back to work, Ms. Gilbert-"

"Please call me Emily," I told him

"um yes Emily, go work with John, in station seven, and nice job by the way."

"Alright, and thank you, just next time, don't judge someone." I told him before I walked away

"Hi John," I said to a guy with dark brown hair, eyes, and tan skin

"Hello," He said

"So," I started "What are we trying to figure out or fix?"

"Well its not engines, if thats what you think, I'm not sure, there's a weird sound when the car's on but it doesn't come from the front,"

"Okay, do you mind if I start the car?" I asked him

"Not at all go right ahead,"

As I turned the car on, a rattling sound came from the back of the car, I turned the engine off and turned to John

"Did you check the exhaust pipe?" I asked him

"No," he said as he walked to the rear of car "Found it, there were rocks in it,"

"Very good, John" Mr. Hon said

"Well, Emily, told me where to look."

"Impressive Emily, tell us, where did you get your knowledge?"

"Well, I have to admit that cars really aren't my area of expertise, I'm better with motorcycles, My family loved cars, boats, motorcycles, trucks, anything with an engine, so I just grew into it,"

"Well if your family loved them, how come Elena's not in this class?" John asked

"I don't know, it was never really her thing, kinda like pink isn't my thing."

"Amen to that!" someone shouted

Then the bell rang, I'll see you tomorrow class," Mr. Hon said

"Hi Emily, I'm Josh" **(A/N for some reason I really like guy names that start with 'J' John, Josh, Jasper 33) **said a kid with light shaggy brown hair, and deep brown eyes

"Hi," I said and then moved on

as I was about to walk into the gym, I felt, beefy arms wrap around my waist

"Hey, babe, you know if I could rearrange, the alphabet, I would put U and I together," a deep voice said

"Really?" I asked "Cause I would put F! U! Together!" I yelled as I ripped the arms off my waist and flipped him over, so he was lying on his back, "Leave me alone." I said and walked away

"Emily! Over here!" I heard Bonnie call

"Hey girly, what's up?" I asked her

"Oh nothing much, how about your self?" she asked with a worried expression

"I'm fine, I'll tell you all about auto so everyone can hear at lunch, what are we doing today?" I asked as I looked around at all the mats, bars, and beams.

"Gymnastics." she said her tone was a little annoyed

"Oh god," I whispered to my self.

"Good morning class, today we start gymnastics, do I have a volunteer, to try floor fist?" asked a woman in a very lime green jump suit,

Several blond girls raised their hands, I hid my face

"Gilbert, how bout you?" she asked

"Um, I'd rather not," I said

"Oh, don't worry, you have mats, just try your best," she said with an old lady smile

"Um okay," I said as I walked to the edge of the first mat, I took a deep breath, and then I started a little run, did a power round off, then a back lay-out, into an ariel, into another power round off, followed by a back tuck, and then I landed in my right leg splits.

"Ta-da?" I said when I finished

Just then the gym door, opened and a tall muscled guy walked in

"Sorry I'm late," he said handing the teacher his pass "I was in the nurse's office," he said staring at me

"Thank you, Tyler, now go stand in the group," Mrs. De Vil said

I stood up, and walked back over to Bonnie

"Mrs. Gilbert, how about and demonstration on the bars?" she asked me

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her

"Nope." she said with an annoying smile

"Great." I mumbled to Bonnie

I went up to the bars, and did a chin pull over and then dropped down

"Now the beam," Mrs. De Vil said

I hoped up on the beam walked across and jumped down,

"Thank you Ms. Gilbert." Mrs. De Vil said with a slight hint of irritation "Now everybody, go to a station," she said as she walked to the beams.

"Damn girl, you're strong," a voice sounded behind me, it was the guy from the hallway, I turned to see Tyler standing behind me

"I'm not strong, your just weak," I said before, I turned back as I did, I heard a couple of "Ohh's"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," He said "How bout I take you out to dinner?" He asked

"Yeah, no." I said "You might wanna back up a little," I told him

then I turned and did a flip flop followed by a back tuck, landed then did a power round off, into a flip flop followed by a back lay out, landing in my left leg splits.

"Oh please," a girl with an annoying voice said "Anyone can do that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay Caroline, lets see you do it!" Bonnie sneered

"Watch me!" she said and then took off in a sprint, she did a power round off, followed by three flip flops, then a back lay out twist landing in middle splits.

"Nah! Gilbert still owns you! a boy shouted

"Okay kids!" Mrs. De Vil shouted "Go get dressed and the when the bell rings, you may leave."

There where a couple of "Whoo's!" and "Finale's"

"Emily, how long have you been in gymnastics?" a girl with straight brown hair asked

"Um well I started when I was three, but I stopped this year."

"Oh, You're really good," she said as she walked over to her locker,

"Thanks," I said I got dressed and then the bell rang

"Bonnie, What do you have next?" I asked her as we stepped into the hall

"Um History, how about you?" she said

"Math, ugh!"

"Not good at it?" she asked

"No, I'm good in it, I just hate working with numbers," I told her.

"I understand, I used to be like that."

"Mmm, well see you a later," I said as I walked into class

"Um, Hello, I'm Emily Gilbert," I said to the teacher

"Oh, yes Elena's cousin, well take a seat next to tyler, and have you studied fractions yet?"

"Um kind of,"

"Okay, then, you will fit right in,

"Thank you?" I more asked then stated

"I sat down, and tried to stay as far as possible,

"Well, well, well, Emily Gilbert, to what to I owe the honor to?" Tyler said as he moved closer to me,"

"Okay, listen creep, you stay over there, and I promise I'll try not to rip your annoying head off you stupid shoulders." I said giving him a look that clearly said 'You-don't-know-who-you're-dealing-with.'

"Don't worry baby, you'll warm up to me, they always do," he said, he still didn't move

I starting gagging,

"Ms. Gilbert, are you all right?" Mrs. O'day said

"I think I'll be alright as long as Tyler doesn't talk to me." I said as I pushed him over."

"Tyler, leave her alone, or I will separate you."

"Please do," I said at the same time Tyler said

"Please Don't,"

"Well, I will if two keep arguing!" she said more towards Tyler and then she started the lesson, which of corse, I've already learned, so I started doodling in my notebook,

I stopped when, a folded piece of paper,

_Gilbert, _

_Better quit drawing, or I'll tell teach,_

_Tyler *-^_

_'ohhh I'm so scared!' _I thought as I rolled my eyes

**Tyler,**

**I've learned this already, no I will not help you, so go screw your self **

**Gilbert**

_Awe come on babe, what's wrong with me?_

**Dude, have you looked in a mirror?**

_Ouch babe that hurt.... *-^_

**wanna see what else will hurt?**

_Sure,_

**THIS!**

As soon as he looked at me I hit his back and whisper/ yelled

"FIVE-STAR!"

"Awe man!" He groaned

"Leave me alone!" I said

"Sure, babe" he half whimpered

"Call me 'babe' on more time, and I'll give you a five-star, with all my heart!" I whispered

His eyes got really big, "You mean.... you weren't trying?!" He asked half shocked and half scared

"Yeah, pretty much," I said

"Damn girl!" He said and then the bell rang

"No homework today, class!" Mrs. O'day said

The whole class cheered, but I was up and gone before, anyone could get out the door.

"Hey Elena!" I said as I walked down the hall,

"Hey girly! Hows your first day going?"

"Its going alright, I wish I didn't have to see Tyler, in almost every class, but other wise, its alright."

"Oh, I know, He's such a D-Bag."

"So Where ya going?" I asked her

"Bio, ugh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'm going to spanish, and Bio is easy,"

"Well, this is my stop, I'll see you at lunch." she said as she walked into a class room.

"Bye," as I walked a little ways down he hall, and into another class room.

I walked up to the teacher, and said "Hola, mi llamo Emilia Gilbert."

"Hola Emilia." said Mr. Rus "You seem pretty fluent in espanol, so give me a minute, and then I would like you to introduce your self, in complete spanish, just tell them a little about yourself, and then we'll quiz them."

"Um okay, Mr. Rus," I said

Then he walked to the front of the class, and said

"Hola clase,"

"Hola, Senior Rus," The students said

"Today, many of you already know, that Elena's cousin, has moved back, so today, she's going to tell you a little bit about herself, so Emilia, will you please come up here?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked

"Some of the kids laughed

"No, not really," He said half laughing

"Alrighty then," I said more to myself then to the class

I stood in front of the class and said "Hola, mi llamo Emilia, mi gusta, gymnastics, cheerleading, fúte ball(soccer), hockey, y football americano(american football). Mi clase favorito es ciences y auto shop."(my favorite classes are science, and auto shop)

"Gratis Emilia," Mr. Rus said (Thank you Emily)

I sat back down, and then as soon as Mr. Rus started talking, I relized that I had already learned this too!

_'God this school is so behind!' _I thought.

So, I kicked back and relaxed

_***RINGRINGRINGRINGRING!!!***_

'_There's the bell,' I thought _

"Um... Emily?" someone asked

"Yes?" I said turning back

"Um... hi my name is Chris, and I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out some time?" Chris asked

"Hello, and I'm sorry, I'm not into dating.... but we can still be friends.... if you want..."

"Um... yeah... that'd be cool, see ya around

"See ya," I said as I walked away

'_poor kid.' _ I thought as I walked to my locker

"Have you turned down, every guy, whose asked you out today?" I heard Tyler say from behind me

"God damn it Tyler! Leave me the fucking hell alone!" I said annoyed

"Hey I'm just asking, why won't you go out with any guy here?" he asked half, cocky, and half, wondering

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I asked him raising one eyebrow

"Sure, sure" he said smiling

"I'm not big on dating, and for all you know, I have a boy friend." I told him as I grabbed my stuff, and walked away

"Well, if you did, have a boy friend, I'm just wondering, who is he?" he asked as he ran up behind me

"Again, if I tell you, will you leave me alone? Because if you don't I swear you'll be meeting my good friends in the ER!"

"Okay, okay jeez calm down! Fine, I'll leave you alone if you tell me." he promised, like I believe him

I looked around the hallway and I saw, that pretty much everybody was lined up against the lockers staring at us, and whispering, I turned and looked behind me, and everybody was still staring,

"Help me!" I mouthed to them

"I'm going out with Matt, I said as began talking to Tyler again

"Wait, farm boy Matt?" He asked me as he put his, big beefy hand on my shoulder and turned me so I faced him

"Okay, Tyler that's it!" I said as I punched him "Leave me the fucking hell alone!"

"Damn girl..." he said before he passed out, even though I didn't hit him that hard..

Then I walked away, into the cafeteria

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Hey Matt," I said as I got in line, for food behind him

"Hey Emily, hows your first day back going?" He asked

"Alright, could be better," I said

"By the way, what's going on with you and Tyler?" He asked

Now I was mad

"That fucking bastard won't leave me the fuck alone!" I exploded

"You really haven't changed" Matt said half laughing

"Yeah I guess so," I said "And by the way, Tyler, wanted to know, why I wouldn't go out with any of the guys who've been asking me, and so I told him, that I had a boy friend, which I told him was you..." I said looking down at my shoes

"Okay.." He said

"I just wanted to let you know, incase when Tyler wakes up.... he confronts you...." I said

"Okay." He said nodding then he looked at me "Wait, what do you mean when he wakes up?" he asked me with an accusing tone

"Well, I kinda knocked him out..." I trailed off

"Emily," He said, in a fake father tone

"I swear it was self defense!" I said "He crossed to many lines!"

"Alright as long, as you have a good, reason, incase you get in trouble."

"Matt, you should know me better by now," I started "Trouble finds me, and I can weasel my way out of pretty much anything,"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen you in so long, I forgot, about that..." Matt said as we sat down with everybody else

"Forgot about what?" Meredith asked

"That Emily, can weasel herself, out of almost anything if she puts her mind to it."

"Oh, yeah!" Remember Halloween, when we were 4, and some kids took our candy, and then Emily saw the cops go by, and she got them to pull over and she told, them that "The big meanies took our candy, and almost tried to take us, and all we want is our candy back"" Elena said laughing

"I remember that!" I said "And then The Cops found them, and arrested them, and we got our candy back and went home like nothing happened!"

"Wow, you guys are crazy!" Meredith said

I looked at the door, and then turned to Matt and said "Sleeping Annoying just woke up."

Matt starting laughing

"What?" Bonnie said as she turned

"Emily, knocked Tyler out, and he just woke up!" Matt said between laughs

"Oh my god!" Meredith said

"I swear on my life it was for self defense, he crossed to many lines!" I said as I held my hands up in a 'I-Surrender!' way

After that we ate and talked and laughed.... a lot!

Tyler's P.O.V. **(A/N lets tap into his mind.... *evil grin*)**

I woke, to find my self, on the floor, with my best friend Dick Carter standing over me

"Smallwood, you all right?" he asked as he helped me up

"Yeah man," I said

"Baby, what happened?" A whiney nasally voice sounded behind me

"Who the fuck are you?" I said turning around, even tho I knew who it was

"Caroline, your girl friend..."

"Listen bitch how many times do I have to tell you that, we're not going out, we're never going to go out and I don't like you?" I asked her

"How could you not want me?" she whined "I'm the prettiest, most popular girl in the school!"

"Is that what you think?" I asked her "The Gilbert's own you, quit fooling your self!" I said before Dick and I walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of hallway

"UGH!" she screamed as we walked into the caf

The first person I saw was Emily talking to Matt,

_'I guess they are going out...'_ I thought

"Smallwood, what happened?" Dick asked me as we sat down, with our food, or what was supposed to be food

"Emily, punched me," I said taking a bite of what I think was salad

"Wait a minute," Dick started "Emily Gilbert?"

"No shit sherlock." I said

"What'd ya do?" he asked

"I don't know, she said I won't leave her alone, and that I crossed to many lines," I said shrugging

"Well, I'm going to take a crack at her," Dick said as he got up and started heading over to Emily's table

"Oh yeah, cause if she won't go out with me, she'll totally go out with you," I whispered to my self, as I turned around to see how this was going to end.

Em. P.O.V.

"Hello Emily," some guy said behind me before I turned around, Elena said

"What the hell do you want Carter?" at that point I turned around, to see a guy, that looked like the kind of person Tyler would hang out with,

"I came to talk to Emily," Carter said

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I asked him "And anyway, I know what your going, to ask, and I don't date pond scum. So you can either walk back to where ever you came from, or you can wake up in the ER, you choice." I said

"Um... good bye," Cater said before he almost ran away

"So what's the deal with that guy?" I asked my table as I turned back to them

"Thats Dick Carter, Tyler's friend,"

"I'm going to kill them both, if the don't leave me alone!" I said

"You'd be doing a public favor," Stefan said

"You're so totally right about that...." Elena said laughing,

"So guys, what do you have next class?" I asked them

"Um painting," Elena said

"Same," Stefan said

"Gym," Matt said

"As do I," Meredith said

"Computers," Bonnie said

"Emily what do you have?" Matt asked

"Well, She had gym with me, so I know you don't have gym," Bonnie said

"I have painting with Elena, and Stefan" I said

"Sweet," Elena said

"Well we better get to class," Stefan said "See you guys later."

"Bye guys," I said as I looked over at Dick and Tyler, they were both staring at me and Matt,

"Bye Matt," I said giving him a hug then I whispered "Dick and Tyler are looking," in his ear, so he returned the hug

As Elena, Stefan and I walked to the art room, Elena said "What was that about?"

"What?" I asked

"Hugging Matt?"

"Oh, well, you know how Tyler and Dick, won't leave me alone?" I asked her, she nodded and I continued "Well the only way I could get them off my back, was if I told them I had a boyfriend and so when Tyler asked who it was, I told him Matt, cause he's the guy here I know the best."

"And then you knocked Tyler out, right?" Stefan said

"Right, after he grabbed my shoulder, and said "Wait 'farm boy' Matt?" and he was still touching me, so I told him that he crossed too many lines, hit him in the face and walked away.'

"Emily, Emily, Emily." Elena said shaking her head as Stefan quietly high-fived me.

**Well i think that's pretty long, so I'll write soon!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Just-That-cool**


	6. End of the Day

**~Hello readers! I just want to thank you all for reading my story! And thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! And this chapter goes to one of my best friend's Amanda (manda 13) please read her stories are ah-mazing!!**

**And now the new chapter "End of the day."**

'_Finally! School is almost over!' _ I thought as I grabbed my books and waited for announcements

"Afternoon announcements,' The lady said over the loud speaker "First, anyone who wishes to join cross country please sign up in Coach Steel's room. Anyone who wishes to try out for the gymnastics team, try outs are today after school at three forty.

That sparked my interest.

"Also cheer tryouts are next week, and this year you can be on both cheerleading and gymnastics.

_'Awesome!'_ I thought

"And finally Emily and Elena Gilbert please come to the office after school."

'_mm goodie.'_ I thought

I put my books away, and headed my way down to the office

_"I swear if Tyler told anyone...'_ My thoughts were cut off by Mr. West saying

"Hello Mrs. Gilbert, your cousin is already in my office." he said in a friendly but serious principal tone

"Hello Mr. West and you can call me Emily." I said as we walked into his office

"Hey Girly," Elena said as I sat down in one of the chairs

"Hi." I said

"Well your here because we just want to welcome you to the school Emily, and Elena we want to thank you for being so welcoming to your cousin. and one more thing before you leave, well really two, Emily are you going to try out for any of the sports?" He asked me

"Yes I am, I'm going to try out for gymnastics, cheerleading, softball and volleyball."

"Good, good and last thing you may meet with the school consular anytime you wish and she may talk to both of you, Well I don't want to keep you from your after school activities."

"Thank you Mr. West," Elena and I said at the same time and then we walked out together,

"Good luck at try-outs, but I heard you kicked ass to day in gym."

"Ha ha yeah.." I said

"I'll see you at home," she said as i walked into the locker room to change,

"See you later," I called

"Hello, for those who don't know me," The teacher/coach said looking at me "I am Mrs. Maxwell, and if you make the team, I will be your coach. Lets go threw all the students trying out today, the oder I say your name, is the order you will do your routine in."

'_As long as I'm not first,'_ I thought

"Emily Gilbert,"

'_DAMN IT!' _ I thought

"Vickie Bennett,

Caroline Forbes

Alice Jane,

Tyler Smallwood,

Jack Star

Dick Carter

Calvin Carson

Amanda Keeve

Susie Patrick

and finally Emmett Caine.

Alright Emily you have five minutes to stretch and be on the spring floor with your music, I assume you have music," She paused and the resumed "I assume you all have music," everyone nodded yes "Good, now Emily," she said looking at the place where I _was _standing

"Over here," I called from where I was standing now, the upper right corner of the spring floor, with the stereo remote in my hand

"Oh your ready?" she asked me

"Yes ma'am, I'm just waiting for the rest of you," I said looking around at all the try out-ers, as they walked over to the bleachers and sat down, I pressed play and my music started

I did a couple flips and cartwheels, round-offs, and a few dance moves, it was one of my old routine's from team. Nothing too big.

When I finished, I looked at the rest of the try out-ers and the coach, the only one not staring at me in shock was Caroline, but that didn't matter because she didn't like me so whatever.

After a few seconds of just standing there, Mrs. Maxwell said "Thank you Emily,"

"Thank you," I said as I walked over to the bleachers, I sat down next to Amanda, who was sitting next to Emmett,

"Hi," Amanda whispered to me as Vickie stepped on to the floor,

"Hey," I whispered back

"You're really good at gymnastics! I'm sure you'll make the team!" she whispered, to me

"Thanks,"

"Oh by the way, this is Emmett," she whispered as Caroline stepped on the floor

"Hi Emmett," I whispered

"Hey girl," He whispered back as Caroline's music started

"So are you two like a couple?" I asked them

"Yeah," Amanda whispered back "Why?" she asked with a strange look in her eyes

"I was just wondering, don't worry I'm not a man stealer," I reassured her

"So, why'd you move to a small town like this?" she asked

"I used to live here, but then my parents moved to Chicago, when I was six, and then eleven years later I moved back." I told her

"Why?" Emmett asked

I looked down and said quietly "My family died in a fire and Elena's all I have left."

"Oh that really sucks," Emmett said,

"Good luck Amanda!" I whispered to her as she got up off the bench and took her place on the floor,

Amanda did some really cool flips and dance move-ish things. Her over all performance was fantastic!

At the end Emmett and i clapped the loudest.

"Good luck dude," I said when Emmett got up

"Thanks," he replied

He took his place on the floor, and then his music, started his routine, and it was really cool, he had a lot of flips and some martial arts moves.

When his routine was over he came and sat back down and Mrs. Maxwell stood up

"Thank you to all of you for trying out, the list will be on the school website at" she paused to check her watch "At eight o'clock, so go home and don't forget to check if you made it at eight. You may go now." She finished

"Whoo, now we can all go home and sit by our computers in fear of not making the team for a full..." Emmett paused to check his phone "Two and a half hours."

"Yippee" Amanda and I said at the same time.

"I think I'll hang here and work on things," I said

"Alright Emily, we'll see you later," Amanda said as Emmett put his arm around her

"Bye guys," I said

"Bye Emily" They called

I looked around I was alone.

I plugged in my ipod and took a spot on the floor, I did some old routines and then my sister's favorite song game on "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings so out of habit, I did her favorite routine.

When the song and the routine were both over I did the last lay-out twist and landed

After I landed the lay-out, the song changed to the song to the one my dad used to sing to me, "You've Got A Friend" by James Taylor. I couldn't hold back my tears I crumpled into a ball in the middle of the floor and I just sat there and cried.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I got up and walked over to my bag, grabbed my water bottle. Sipping the water while the last of my tears streamed down my face.

After about five minutes, I changed my playlist and walked over two the bars.

I did only did a few tricks, and then I walked back to the floor my hands stinging from the chalk caked bars. **(A/N: In gymnastics, they use chalk to protect their hands)**

I did about three more long routines, and then when I wnet to get a drink.I looked at one of the doors and saw a shadow of person

"Who's there?" I asked it sounded weird to hear my voice

"Lets just say, I'm a friend," the man said as he stepped out of the shadows

"Well, what if I don't want a friend?" I asked him, he reminded me of Stefan, dark hair, only his was stright, and this eyes were a deeper green. **(A/N: When and If (please) you review, if you can tell me what show those two lines are from and who said the first line and who said the second you'll get thirty gold stars and the next chapter will be decated to you!)**

"But you already have so many, what's one more? he asked as he came a little closer.

**~ Well, who do you think it is? Don't forget the contest-ish thing, what show are the lines**

**#1 "Lets just say, I'm a friend."and #2 "Well what if I don't want a friend?" who said them? **

**Hint: Its in season one of the show**

**Please review!!!!**

**Thank you!!**

**~Just That Cool~**


	7. The strange man in the gym

**~Hey guys! This chapter goes to Manda 13 and Vampire Lover26 who also get 30 gold stars for winning! The show was Buffy the vampire slayer, and the 1st line was said by Angel and the 2nd was said by Buffy. Even if you love vampires, you can still watch Buffy because every vampire expect for two are idiots. so check it out sometime. And now...... Chapter 7!!! The Strange Man In The Gym~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or the characters, or Buell, or Green Day or Sugarland, but I do own this story, Emily, and other characters I make up.**

_~Flashback~_

_"Well, What if I don't want a friend?" I asked him_

_"But you already have so many, what' one more?" he asked as he came a little closer._

_~End Flashback~_

"Awe come on, don't tell me you don't want another friend," he said taking another step towards me

"Well, if you're going to be my friend, I should at least know your name." I told him

"Damon, Damon Smith." he said

"Hello Damon, I'm Em-"

"Emily Gilbert, I know, the whole school knows."

"Mmm... well, aren't I little Miss Popular." I said rolling my eyes

"I guess you are." He said laughing

"So are you a junior ?" I asked

"No, I'm a senior." he said

I don't know how long we talked but all of a sudden he asked me

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh, you saw that..." I said quietly

he nodded

"You didn't hear why I moved back?" I asked him

"No only rumors, but I'd rather have the true story," he said

"Well, I was at a friends party, and when I came home, I found my family dead, The only things I have left from Chicago are the things that we're in my backpack at the time, the things my friends send me, and memories."

"Oh," he said

At that moment, I noticed how close together we were,

Just then Tyler and Dick burst threw the gym door yelling

"Gilbert you're on the team along with," they paused when they saw me sitting next to Damon.

"Us." Dick finished

"What the hell Gilbert?" Tyler said

I raised my eyebrows

"You won't let either one of us talk to you without knocking us out!"

Damon looked at me and then back at Tyler and Dick

"But, you'll let him sit next to you for how many hours?!"

"Tyler," I started "Damon didn't wrap his arms around me or harass me," I said glaring at him "And Dick you're just as bad as he is."

"Fine, see you in class," Tyler said coldly

Before they walked out Dick turned around and said

"What would Matt say, when we tell him that you were hanging out with another guy?" he said sneering

"Yeah, I wonder what would happen." Tyler said also sneering

"Um you guys do know that Matt and I aren't going out, I said that so you'd leave me alone, but it didn't really work..."

"Gilbert mark my words, you'll be with us." Tyler said and then they left.

"Um... listen Damon, I have to go," I said as I pulled on my motorcycle pants, and grabbed my stuff.

"I'll walk you to you're car." He said as he stood up.

"Motorcycle" I corrected him

"Then I'll walk you to your motorcycle. he said

"Just give me a second," I said as I walked over to a wall, hit it and then grabbed, my ipod and then I walked back over to him.

He had a look of shock on his face

"What?" I asked him

"Did you see what you did to the wall?!" he asked pointing at the huge dent in the and cracked dry wall

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, I've just never met a girl, no offense, who could crack dry wall, with her fist first time." he said still slightly in shock.

"Well, I had to get my anger out some how..." I said innocently

"I just hope you don't get mad at me.." he said nervously laughing

"Don't worry, I don't have a reason.." then changing my tone from light and care-free to serious and mean "Yet." I finished

Damon just stared at me

"I'm kidding," I said

"Oh," he said

As we walked to the parking lot we talked about what Tyler and Dick were talking about, and other random stuff.

Finally, we reached my bike, I looked up at Damon, he seemed a little shocked or surprised

"You okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, its just...um?' he paused "That's your bike?" he said pointing to my Buell

"Yeah, why?" I asked him

"Because, that's my Ducati," he said pointing to the Ducati next to my Buell

_~Flashback~_

_"Um Emily," Elena started "You've been here fifteen minutes, why haven't you taken your helmet off?"_

_"Because people are staring," I told her_

_"That guy's not," Meredith said "Oh never mind, he looked."_

_All of a sudden a motorcycle engine roared behind me, I could tell the rider parked next to me and was close enough to hear me say,_

_"2006, Ducati superbike, nice."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Whoa." I said

"Yeah, I had no idea that was you, but I guess I should have figured it out." he said

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang

_'One, 21 guns'_

_'Lay down your arms, give up the fight'_

_'One 21 guns'_

_'Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I'_

"Hello?" I said still looking up at Damon

"Mmhm,"

"Mmhm,

"Mmhm,"

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Okay bye,"

"Everything okay?" Damon asked me

"Yeah, I just have to go, I'll see you around."

_"_Okay," he said as I mounted my bike and started the engine

I put my helmet on, and waved good bye to Damon and then I was gone.

D.P.O.V. (Damon, walking towards, the parking lot)

We talked about what idiots and Dick and Tyler are, and other random things.

_'Emily, your sweet, but I can't wait to drop this stupid human act.'_ I thought as we reached our motorcycles

I put on a look of shock

"You okay?" Emily asked me

"Yeah its just.... um?" I paused "That's your bike?" I said pointing at her Buell

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"Because, that's my Ducati," I said pointing to my bike, which was next to hers'

She just stared at me for a few minutes, and what I can tell from her thoughts were that she was having a flashback of this morning when I came to school.

"Whoa." she said

"Yeah, I had no idea that was you, but I guess I should have figured it out." I lied

then her phone rang

'_One 21 guns_

_Lay down you arms, give up the fight_

_One 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I'_

"Hello?' she answered still looking up at me

"Mmhm"

"Mmhm"

"Mmhm"

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Okay, bye."

"Everything okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, I just have to go, I'll see you around."

_'Yes you will.'_ I thought

"Okay," I said as she mounted her bike and started the engine, she put on her helmet, waved good bye to me and she was gone.

_'Finally, no more weak human act.'_ I thought

I put on my helmet, mounted my bike and headed off to Stefan's.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Brother?" I called threw his door

"Come in," Stefan called

I opened the door, to find him trying to find a jacket to ware

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Trying to find a jacket to ware tonight," he answered as he tried on a navy blue sport coat

"For what may I ask?" I said as he tried on a tan one

"Dinner tonight with Elena," He said taking off the tan one

"Here," I said handing him, black dress pants, a light blue cotton shirt, a black jacket and his best shoes.**(A/N: Stefan's outfit on profile)**

"Thank you," he said as he took the clothes and walked into his bathroom to change "So why are you here?" he asked

"To say happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Stefan, I have to go, good bye brother"

"Good bye." he said as he walked out of the bathroom

Em.P.O.V.

"Elena?" I called as I walked into the house

"I'm upstairs." She called

"What do you need help with?" I asked her as I walked up the stairs

"I need you to help me, pick out what I should ware tonight,"

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Out to dinner with Stefan, for his birthday, were going to, The Flame." She said as she curled her hair

"Alright," I said as walked into her closet, "What's your make-up going to be like?" I asked as I looked at her dresses

"Natural," she said

"Okay," I said

I picked out a black dress that was just above the knees, with a metallic light blue sash, and sparkles. I laid it out on the bed and then walked back to pick out shoes, I picked out a sliver pair with metallic blue ribbons that matched the sash.

I walked out of the closet, and handed Elena her shoes.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she sat on her bed to put on her shoes "Can you go pick out a necklace and earrings for me?" she asked as she laced up the ribbon on her left shoe

"Sure," I said as I walked into her bathroom

I found a black velvet box, I opened it and found a diamond necklace and earrings.

I walked out and gave the box to Elena

"Thanks," she said as she put the jewelry on once she was done, she turned to me and said "Now, come on we have to pick out what you're going to ware!"

"What?" I asked her "I thought it was you and Stefan going out to dinner,"

"We are, but you, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt are going to go there and surprise him!"

"Oh..." I said

"Mmhm, so come on!" she said as she pulled me to my room

"Okay, so what's your make-up going to be like?" she asked as she looked in my closet

"Very natural," I said

"Alright," she said as she pulled out a metallic teal dress, with floral glitter, she laid it on my bed, and then went and picked out my sliver shoes, with diamonds set in some places, and then she pulled out a navy blue velvet box, that had my floral diamond necklace and earrings.

"There you go," Elena said "Okay, now go shower, um, you should straighten your hair, and do your make-up, and the others will be here in two hours, to pick you up and go to the restaurant."

"Alright," I said

And then a horn sounded from the drive way,

"Oh, that's Stefan!" Elena said

"Go, have fun!" I told her

"Okay, I'll see you in about two hours," she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door

I sighed and walked back into my room, and into my bathroom, I turned on the water waiting for it to heat up, and then, once it did I stepped in, and let the warm water run over my skin

After my shower, I put product in my hair, to protect from heat damage, make it shiner, and volume.

I straightened my hair and did my make up, I put on my dress, shoes, and jewelry, grabbed my camera, ipod, cell phone and put them in my purse.

I took one more look in the mirror and then I heard a honk from a car, I looked out the window and saw Matt waving at me,

I turned off the lights grabbed my keys, locked the door, and ran/walked to the car

"Wow Emily, you look great!" Matt said

"Thank you, you look great too!" I said he's waring a dark brown suit, mint green shirt, and black dress shoes

He opened the door for me and I got in the back with Bonnie and Meredith

"Hey girlies!" I said

"Hey girl hey!" Bonnie said

"Hey Emily! You look ah-mazing!" Meredith said

"You really do!" Bonnie agreed

"Thank you, you guys look pretty hot your selves!" I said as I looked at their dresses

"Bonnie was waring a pink, sparkly, short dress, diamond necklace and earrings, and sliver shoes also with diamonds set in them, Meredith was waring a white dress, with a lime sash, with glitter on the side, sliver shoes, and diamond necklace and earrings also.

"Hey Matt," I said

"Yeah?" he asked

"Put on the country station,"

"Can do." he said as he turned the radio on and flipped threw the stations for a few seconds, then one of my favorite songs came on

_Missed my alarm clock ringing_

_Woke up, telephone screaming_

_Boss man singing his same old song_

_Rolled in late about an hour_

_No cup of coffee, no shower_

_Walk of shame with two different shoes on_

_Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring_

_The same old worn out blah, blah story_

_There's no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_

_No complicated meaning_

_Ain't no need to over think it_

_Let go, laughing_

_Life don't go quite like you planned it_

_We try so hard to understand it_

_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is_

_Pshhhhhhh, it happens_

_My trusty rusty had a flat_

_I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac_

_"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World_

_That yellow light turned red to quickly_

_Knew that truck the moment it hit me_

_Out stepped my ex and his new girl_

_("Sorry 'bout your neck baby")_

_But it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring_

_The same old worn out blah, blah story_

_There's no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason_

_No complicated meaning_

_Ain't no need to over think it_

_Let go, laughing_

_Life don't go quite like you planned it_

_We try so hard to understand it_

_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is_

_Yeah, the irrefutable indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is_

_Pshhhhh, it happens_

"We're here," Matt said as he stopped the car, he got out and opened our door

"Thank you," Meredith say as Matt helped her out

"Thanks Matt," Bonnie said and it might have been a trick of the light, but she looked all 'doe-eyed'

"Thanks dude," I said as I stepped out of the car, my eye was caught by a motorcycle in the parking lot, a red, 2006, Ducati... superbike.

_'Damon?'_ I thought

"Come on Emily," Matt said

"I'm coming," I said not taking my eyes from the motorcycle

"Emily, you stare at motorcycles more then you stare at boys," Matt said as he grabbed my arm (not by force.) and pulled me away.

"Jealous?" I asked him teasing

"Ha. Ha." he said before we walked threw the door, to find Bonnie and Meredith waiting for us

"Hi," Matt said to the person behind a podium, "Salvator," Matt continued

"Right this way sir," the man said

When He lead us to Elena's and Stefan's table, we walked up to them and said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEFAN!" we quietly yelled

Stefan looked at us, he was very surprised "Um, thank you!" he said then we heard a velvet voice behind us say

"Happy birthday, brother." he said

"Thank you brother," Stefan said

Matt, Meredith, Bonnie, and I turned around to see... Damon. he was waring a black suit, and shoes with a gray dress shirt.

I looked at Matt, Meredith, Bonnie, and Elena, their eyes seemed to have a faint hint of hate.

"Damon, this is my cousin, Emily." Elena said with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Hello," I said

"Hello Emily," He said taking my hand and kissing it.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~ Congrats again to Vampire Lover 26 and Manda 13, for winning the contest 30 gold stars for both of you!!**

**Songs in the chapter, (Emily's ringtone) 21 Guns by Green day and (song on the radio) It Happens by Sugarland**

**All outfits are on profile.**

**Please review!!!!**

**~Just That Cool.**


	8. Stefan's Birthday Party

**~ Hey! Hey! Hey! New Chapter!! I wanna give a shout out to... Manda 13 and Vampier Lover 26! Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review! I wanna hear from y-o-u!!**

**Disclamier- I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters L. J. Smith does. I also do not own The Ting Tins, Owl City or the Flame. But I do own Emily, her family and any character I make up!**

**El. P.O.V.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEFAN!" Bonnie, Matt, Meredith and Emily whisper yelled

"Um... thank you!" Stefan said very surprised

We talked a little and then Damon cam up behind Bonnie, Matt, Meredith and Emily

"Happy birthday brother," He said smoothly

I saw Bonnie's, Matt's and Meredith's eyes flash with hate and then turn cold, but Emily's eyes showed child like wonder, she turned around to face Damon, who was wearing a black suit, a grey dress shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Hello," He paused for her to say her name, but I think he knew it already

"Emily," Emily said I couldn't pin point her tone.

"Emily.." He repeated smoothly, as he kissed her hand

**D.P.O.V. (Damon's after he leaves Stefan's)**

_'Stefan's party is at the flame, at seven, so that gives me sometime' _ I thought as I flew twords the Gilbert's

I looked into Emily's bedroom window she was dancing around her room in a beautiful blue dress. SHe was singing a long with "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings

I heard a car coming down the street, and I quickly made myself scarce.

I saw it pull in the driveway, the horn beeped and then Matt got out of the drivers side.

Out of the corrnor of my eye, I saw Emily, wave and then rush away,

And then she came out the door, she looked so beautiful, that it took every muscle in my body not to fall out of the tree due to staring at her

She got into the car and once it was out of site, I flew back to my place. I look at the clock as I walked in the house

"Seven o' five," I said to my self "So That gives me some ten minutes, to shower and get dressed" I said as I put on my favorite modern songs "Vinialla Twilight", "Fireflies", and "Hello Seattle" all by Owl City and hopped in the shower

_~Five Minutes Later~_

I was dressed in black and grey, with one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I got to the restraunt before Emily and everybody else

I put of a look of terror and walked/ran into the building

"Help!" I wheezed to the manger

"What's wrong?!" she asked alarmed

"Out back!" I started still wheezing

"Two men, one has the other at gun point!" I finally chocked out

"Show me." she said trying to be brave but you could see the terror in her eyes and hear it in her voice

"Come on!" I wheezed grabbing her wrist

I pulled her outside and around the building to the back

"Wha-" she breathed "There's no one back here." she panted

"I know." I said and then I attacked

She was good, she really needed to lay off the perfume, but her blood was pure, red and hot.

I dumped her in a dumpster cleaned up and then walked back around and into the building.

I found Emily and everybody and walked over to their table

"Happy birthday brother," I said handing him a small box

I saw everyone's eyes flash, hate, except Stefan's his stayed cheerful, and Emily's she was last to turn around and I saw child like wonder in her eyes.

"Hello," I said pausing for her name, even though I already knew it

"Emily," she said

"Emily.." I repeated kissing her hand

she giggled, it was

sweetest sound I have ever heard

"Emily," Stefan said this is my brother Damon,"

Her eyes scanned my face

"Well, its very nice to meet you Damon," she said she has a wonderful voice

We sat and talked for about an hour and a half then, we went back to Stefan's for cake and ice cream

After a couple of hours, Emily said that she should get home so she could finish her trig homework

"I'll drive you home," Matt said reaching for his keys

"No, I'll walk." she said

**(A/N: If you can tell me what movie the next line is from, you'll get fifty gold stars and the next chapter will be diacted to you! here's the line...)**

"BUt you'll rouine your shoes!" Elena said

Emily heard that, turned around and took her shoes off, turned back around, and opened the door and stepped into the hallway

"Emily! Wait!" Bonnie called

"Emily turned back around and stepped back by the door way.

"Yeah?" she asked

"You'll rouine your pedicure!" Bonnie siad

"What pedicure?" Emily asked

"Emily," Meredith said "Someone should go with you, its not safe on the streets here at night."

"I'll go with her," I said "I should be getting home anyway

"WEll then, good night brother," Stefan said shaking my hand

Don't try anything." he whispered to fast and low for the others to hear

"Wasn't gonna." I said and that was the truth.

"Good night." I said to everyone

"Night guys, see you tomorrow." Emily said

"Good night," Everyone called before Emily pulled the door shut

The walk down the stairs was quite but once we walked out of the boarding house main door, Emily said

"So when I met you first, your name was Smith, not Salavator."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't tell my real last name to people when I first meet them."

"Alright." she said I could hear the confussion in her voice

"Wanna play a game?" I asked her

"Hmm... depends on the game," she said

"Twenty questions?" I asked

"Okay. You start." she said

"Alright, where would you rather live here or Chicago?"

"Hmm.... I would rather smoosh chicago and Fell's Church together."

"Okay, your turn." I said

"Alright, Are you afraid to die?" she asked

"No." I said

'_I already am.' _ I thought

We played the game until we got to her house

"Well, I'll see you around.." she said

"Good night," I said shaking her hand

A shock went threw my body and judging from her expression hers too.

The current lasted another five seconds until we broke apart.

I cold smell her better now, as if a fog had lifted, a firey citrus, spicy cinammon and something very fimillar...

**~So0o0o0o... what'd ya think??? Please review and don't forget the contest-ish thing!**

**What movie is the line..**

**"But you'll rouine your shoes!" from?**

**-Prizes-**

**fifty gold stars and a diacation of the next chapter and trust me the next one's gonna be I think one of the best chapters I have ever written.**

**REVIEW!!**

**xoxo**

**Just That Cool~**


	9. A Look Into the Past part 1

**Hey Guys!!! Sorry for the wait... Its been kinda crazy... and school just started... so I made this chapter long for you guys!! My shout outs go to Manda 13, Vampier 26 and our contest winner...... (__________) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, L. J. Smith does. :( But I do own this story, Emily, and any other thing I put in here, :) unless I give someone else the credit... :\ **

**SSSOOOO...... here's chapter nine... 'A Look Into The Past part 1'**

**P. O. V. (Rome Italy 1520)**

"Damon! Come ON we're going to be late!" my dorm mate Ciro Luciano Roberto said as I searched for my note paper

"FOUND IT!" I said holding up a worn piece of pater with some notes on it.

"Good. Now lets go!" Ciro and then, we started sprinting down the corridor to architecture

We arrived with seconds to spare.

Class started and I was only half paying attention, the other half of me was lost in a dream of meeting a beautiful girl and having a family, when I was done at the University.

"Mr. Salvatore," Professor Leonardo said

"Yes?" I asked

"Can you tell me where this type of pillar originated?

"I studied the drawing

"Greece." I said

"Very good," Professor Leonardo said and then he continued talking and I went back to my dream.

~Next Day, Saturday No Classes!!~

"Damon! Wake up!" Ciro called

"Why?! Its Saturday!" I said sleepily as I rolled over

"Because, its eleven and we're going to town today," He said

"Fine. I'll meet you down stairs." I said as I sat up

"Alright," Ciro said be fore he walked out of the dorm closing the door behind him.

I got dressed, washed my face, brushed my hair, and walked out the door. I walked down to where I was to meet Ciro, when I got there, I saw him and a few others,

"Damon, about time you showed up." One boy said I think his name is Fredrick

"What can I say? I like to sleep in." I said as we star walking

****

While at down, we got our stuff, and then the idiots my _'Friends'_ are... they got drunk.

As they stumbled around like the idiots they were, we pasted the most beautiful girl, in all of Italy. Walking out of Professor Kateb Alfonso Maverick's writing school.

She looked at my drunk friends, and then at me. She had the most wonderful brown eyes. I got lost in them.

"Hello," She said walking up to me.

"Hello," I said pausing for a name

"Emily" she said

I could listen to her for, forever, her voice sounded like angles ringing bells

"And you are?" she asked

"Damon Salvatore at your service." I said kissing her hand

she blushed and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"Shouldn't you catch up to your friends?" she asked

"Well they're not really my friends, their just boys I got to school with." I told her

"Oh.... where do you go to school?" she asked as we started walking in the other direction of my "friends".

At the University." I said

"Oh." she responded

We walked and talked for a while, and then we came to a very beautiful, large, but homely house.

"Well this is were I must say good bye," she said I saw sadness fill her eyes

"I hope to see you again Emily," I said bowing and kissing her hand again

"And I you, Damon." those were her last words before she turned and walked inside.

I sighed and walked back o school thinking of her.

*** **

When I got back to my dorm, I found Ciro past out on his bed, it was still light out, so I decided to do some homework before I had to light a candle.

I fished everything before the sun went down.

Ciro was still asleep, so I decided to take a walk in the twilight.

Only one thought ran threw my head as I walked, Emily.

I walked from early twilight, 'till night.

I got back to my dorm, changed and then laid in my bed thinking of her light brown hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin that felt like silk.

I fell asleep dreaming of my afternoon.

I woke to the sound of Ciro looking for a glass of water.

"Wow, you're loud." I mumbled sleepily

"Sorry, I can't see straight." he said

"You had a rough afternoon, drunk."

"Don't remind me!" he groaned as he flopped down on his bed "So, who was that girl you walked off with?" he asked

"How drunk where you? I didn't walk off with a girl, I walked off by myself thinking how idiotic you all were." I told him as the memory of Emily flooded back into my head.

"Alright, I just thought I saw a girl."

"I'll see you later, I"m going to take a walk." I said as i grabbed my coat and walked out of the dorm.

It was the same time as yesterday, when Emily came out of Maverick's but I'm not sure if he teaches on Sundays

I walked by and saw Emily leaving the little school

"Good bye," she said and then she turned around

I thought my memories of her where beautiful, but they where nothing compared to the seeing her in person

"Good Afternoon, Damon." she said with a small smile

"Hello again, Emily." I said as we walked around town, talking telling jokes when we reached her house, her eyes deepened with sadness, it made me want to pull her in my arms and tell her I'd never leave

"Well Good Night Mr. Salvatore." She said with a small curtsy

"Good Night Ms. Alessandro I said bowing and kissing her hand.

She gave me a small sad smile and then walked inside, I walked down her steps smiling to myself.

I walked back to my dorm and found Ciro fast asleep. I checked that my homework was paced up and ready for class tomorrow.

Then I crawled in bed, blew out my candle, and fell into a dream of Emily.

~FRIDAY!!!!!~

"Class since summer holiday is only a couple months away, we're going to work on some practice exams." Professor Leonardo said

There where a couple of moans and then Professor Leonardo started the lesson I remembered this from last year, so I let my mind drift.

All I could think about was Emily, her face, kept reappearing in my mind. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell telling us, school was over.

Ciro and I walked back to our dorm, talking about how boring class was.

When we got to the dorm, I told Ciro that I was going for a walk.

"Curfews early tonight." he reminded me as he started on his homework

I walked into town looking for Emily, I found her walked home.

"Emily," I said

"Yes?" she responded

"Would you like to have dinner with me on tomorrow?" I asked

Her eyes, flashed shock, and then turned warm, and happy.

"Yes." she said smiling

I kissed her hand and said, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow." she said, and then walked inside

I walked down the steps and spun in a circle.. she was all I could think of was her. I walked around the campus, until twilight. Then I walked back to my dorm, to find Ciro asleep.

I pulled out my homework, and a candle, I started it, but all i could think about was Emily.

When I finally finished my homework, it was late twilight. I blew out my candle, and crawled into bed, thinking about my date tomorrow.

~Saturday!! No Class & Damon and Emily's date!!!! 3~

"Good evening Ms. Alessandro," I said when Emily stepped out her door

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore," she said with a curtsy

Emily didn't have class today, so at five, I went and picked her up at her house. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a simple long sleeved dress, with a white top, and a brown skirt, it hugged her just right.

I kissed her hand, and still holding it, I lead her down the stairs.

"You look wonderful." I said

"Thank you she said, blushing and looking down at her shoes with a small smile "You look great too." she said

"Thanks," I said, I was glad it was mid-twilight, I was blushing...

"AAAAAWWWW you're blushing!!" Emily said giggling

"What? No I'm not!" I said

"Yes you are!" she said still giggling

which made me blush more.

We walked to the little pub, I saw the other day, it was clam, quiet and the prefect place.

We sat down at a table in the back, a waitress came over

"Hello, tonight we have soup, beef and pork, beer, rum, brandy, scotch, water, and tea."

she said in an unhappy tone

"I'll have the soup and tea please," Emily said

"I'll have the beef and water," I said

"Alright," the waitress said before she walked away

"What? No beer?" Emily asked teasingly

"I believe that a gentleman should stay un-drunk on his first date." I told her

We talked a little more, and then our food came, and there was a little less talking.

Finally when we finished, I payed the bill, and then said

"Come on, I want to show you something." I told Emily as I grabbed her and and we walked out of the restaurant.

"Okay," She responded curiously

We walked past the university to a clearing in the woods, I had found on one of my walks. It was on a cliff, that over looked a lake that sparkled with the last rays of sun, there were wild flowers everywhere, in colors of pink, white, red, yellow, purple, and orange.

Emily looked around

"Its beautiful." she said

"Not as beautiful as you." I said

She turned to look at me, the rays of sun not only touched the lake, but her eyes, and they lit up even more when she smiled. She was a true goddess.

We sat down, and talked more, and more. I could listen to her for hours, and even if it was the same word, over, and over again, I would never grow bored.

We fell asleep, her in my arms, due to the cold. and when we looked up we were looking at the most speculator sky, that I had ever seen.

The stars glittered over head, and theirs' and the moon's reflections now glittered over the lake.

"Wow." I heard her mumble as she sat up

"Yes." I breathed also sitting up

"I should probably get home," she said as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, come on." I said as I got to m feet and dusted my self off as well.

We walked back though the woods, I leading, to protect her from any night dweller.

I walked her home, and lead her up the steps

"Good night, Ms. Alessandro. I hope the most pleasant of dreams for you." I said kissing her hand

"Good night to you as well, Mr. Salvatore. And I wish the same for you." she responded

"Well, then you'll know they'll be about you." I said blushing a little more

'_Thank goodness for the dark.'_ I thought

Then she did something unexpected

She kissed my cheek,

"You have a handsome blush." she said before she slipped inside.

I walked down her steps and spun around.

'_I am the happiest man in all of Italy. No in all the World.'_ I thought as I started to walk back to the university.

Half way there, I heard someone step out behind me,

I pulled my dagger from holder on the side of my boot.

"Put the blade away." I heard a man say

He was fairly close,

I stood still.

"I said, put the blade way. I'm not going to rob you, hurt you. I carry no weapon of my own. I merely came to ask what are you doing out at such an hour?"

"I'm not putting my blade away, incase. But I fell asleep in the woods, and am making my way back to the university. What are you doing out a this hour?" I said turning towards the man

"I am a traveler. I am looking for a boarding house to stay the rest of the night, before continuing my journey. Good night boy." the man said and then he walked away.

'_Strange.'_ I thought.

I walked back to my dorm, with my dagger still in hand.

I slipped silently through the corridors, and then through my door.

laid on my bed and fell asleep only thinking of Emily.

I awoke the next morning to find, a note next to me saying

_Damon,_

_The guys and I are in town. We'll be there all day. _

_Ciro_

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes , yawned and then got dressed.

I did my homework, and by the time I was done, the guys had just gotten back.

Ciro walked in and handed me a letter, the wax stamp, had an 'E' in it.

"This girl in town, asked me to give this to you." he stuttered and then he fell on his bed, asleep. But I could still smell the alcohol on his breath.

I opened the letter, and inside written in perfect form was...

_Damon,_

_Please meet me on our cliff, as soon as you get this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily_

I jumped to my feet, careful not to make too much noise, I grabbed a jacket and a blanket.

I slipped out of my dorm, and the university.

I made my way silently through the forest, retracing my steps to get to the cliff, there was enough light to see, as it was only four.

I got to the clearing, and saw Emily, facing the lake. She was warring a thicker blue dress, and had on a white jacket.

I called her name to announce my presence.

She turned and looked at me, I sore she got more beautiful every day.

"Damon" she said as she glided over to me

I kissed her hand and repeated her name, the I took the blanket and laid it down on the ground.

Emily walked a couple of steps and picked something up, and turned back around. In her hand was a basket.

"What's that?" I asked

"Dinner, I didn't know if you ate, but I thought it would be a good idea if we had dinner here."

"Its perfect." I said, she gave me a smile, and then she sat down next to me.

She pulled out, a beef soup, water, tea and bread

Our dinner, was similar to last night's, only we were on our cliff, just us, and Emily had made the most wonderful food, I had ever tasted.

After eating, we laid on the blanket, watching the clouds, turn orange as the sun set.

We talked about what we wanted from life, our dreams.

"I want to become a renounded writer, get married and have a family." Emily told me as she laid in my arms

"That's similar to what I want," I said

"What do you want?" she asked looking up at me

"I want to finish at the university, get married, have a family, and take over my father's business." I told her as I looked down into her eyes.

I looked up at the moon, it hung over us, like a spotlight.

"Have you ever danced under the moon?" I asked her

She gave me a confused look

I pulled my self to my feet, and then held out my hand to help her up

"But there's no music." she said

"Imigane it." I said and we stepped off the blanket, and we danced, the moon, our light, the stars and fireflies our song.

"Damon," she said looking up at me

**~Ohhhh cliff!!!!! Sorry, but this chapter was getting too long. I'll have part 2 up soon!! I promise!! Please review!! I love you!!**

**~Just That Cool**


	10. A Look Into the Past part 2

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for the wait!!! School's in and you all know that it takes away from writing time. As you can see I changed my name from Just-That-Cool, to A-Kidnap-In-Color. A Kidnap In Color is a band, and I think you guys would like their music. And now, Chapter 10 'A Look into the past part 2'**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_But there's no music…" she said_

"_Imagine it." I said as we stepped off the blanket and we danced, the moon our light, the stars and fireflies our song._

"_Damon," she said looking up at me,_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yes," I said as we glided over the grass, damp with due

"I love you." She whispered as she laid her head on my chest

I was sure she could hear my heart beating faster, with every breath she took

"And I, you." I said kissing her hair "You mean everything to me." I told her the truth, she did mean everything to me, she was the only reason I tried in school, to appear intelligent. The only reason I didn't drink, so I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. If I hurt her, well I don't know what I would do.

"Damon, you're all I can think about, most of my stories, the lead character is formed from you." She said, as she looked me in the eye

By this point we stopped dancing and were just standing holding each other, confessing our love for one another.

It was at that point that I decided that I would protect her from everything and anything.

"Emily, when does you class end for the summer?" I asked

"In about four months." She said with a look that said 'why?'

"Perfect, that's when my classes end for summer holiday, how about we spend the holiday at my father's castle? I have only one more year hear, and you are the only one I've met who I want to marry, you're the only one who can think for herself, and doesn't sit there and do everything by the book." I said

Her eyes filled with thought

"I think that would be an excellent idea." She said as a smile spread across her face

I gave her a hug, and we lay back upon the blanket which was still warm, and dry.

I told Emily all the things we would do, and she asked some questions about the castle, like where it's at, how long from here, and if there was a garden.

I answered all her questions and we fell asleep under the stars,

When we awoke, the sun was still coming up,

"Good morning," Emily whispered as she looked up at me

"Good morning love," I whispered back kissing her head

She sat up and stretched and then stood up, I followed her lead, and folded the blanket as she packed her basket. We strolled through the woods hand-n-hand to get back to the world were we belonged.

We hugged good-bye, and I kissed her again, and said

"This weekend at the pub?"

"I'll be sure to see you there." Emily said as she turned and walked away, I looked after her, and when she was out of sight, I made my way back to my dorm to get ready for school.

After brushing my hair and teeth for what seemed like an hour, I changed into something more school like, and made sure my homework was done.

I just started eating breakfast when Ciro woke up

"Good morning sleepy," I said taking a bite of bread with cheese

"Where the blazing hell where you?!" he asked surprised

"Family business." I said taking another bite

"Ohh…" he said

He then brushed his teeth, and hair, and changed into his school clothes, and then sat down on his bed with his own breakfast

"Damon, what's going on, you're out every weekend, how much business does your father have you on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said picking up my bag, and walking out of the dorm, knowing that he'd have more questions for me later.

Class was just as boring as it always is, but I still paid attention, when school was over I went back to my dorm and did my homework.

Ciro came in and said

"Damon. What's going on? You've been so distant lately. What. Are you…" his voice go lower "Sober?" he shuttered at the word.

"Yes, I'm sober. I haven't had a drink in months. I can't believe it took you this long to realize it! Oh but you are drunk every other day." I said finishing my sentence talking more to my self

"This is unheard of! Damon Salvatore not drinking!" Ciro said almost in hysterics.

"Actually, I find it more pleasing then being drunk. I can tell what I'm doing." I said as I packed my homework for tomorrow

"It's not even four and your done with your homework?!" Ciro said as he sat down with a glass of water

he started mumbling to him self

"_If he….. then that must mean….. no couldn't be…. Could it?"_

He looked up at me and said "There's a girl, isn't there?"

I looked at him stunned

"Why on earth would you think that? You know, that if I met a girl I would tell you.

"I know," he started "But you just don't seem like your self… I mean come on you're sober."

"Nothing wrong with that my friend, try it some time, maybe you'll pass exams." I said laughing as I blew out my candle and rolled over in bed.

As he got in his own bed I heard him mutter

_"Pass exams… funny."_

I fell asleep dreaming about my dance with Emily.

The months flew by, and before we knew it, tomorrow was my final exam.

Emily and I where on our cliff, looking over the pond, as we planned out trip.

I've had dinner with Emily and her parents many times. Her father considered me his son-in-law, even though we weren't planning on marring until I was done with school.

Emily was trying to ease my nerves of tomorrow,

"Why are you worrying so much? You're going to do fine."

"I'm not worried," I lied "I'm just excited for the summer holiday." I said as she poured me another bowl of soup.

"So, we'll meet here tomorrow night?" Emily asked

"Yes, and from there we start our journey to Florence."

As we ate, we heard a rustle in the bushes.

We both stood up, and I pulled my blade from the sheath in my boot.

"Stand behind me." I told Emily as I put up my arm in protection "Who's there?" I said

We watched as a bunch of boys from the University came out of the bushes, with Ciro at the point **(A/N: Cirlo's like the leader.)**

"There's no girl huh?" Ciro said with a venom tongue

"Why do you care?" I asked as I lowered my blade, but still kept Emily behind me.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been lying to us for how long?"

"It doesn't concern you." I said getting mad he had no right.

"Maybe it doesn't. But I know who my friends are." He said and then he and everyone left.

I waited until everyone was gone, to put my knife away.

"I'm sorry." Emily said

"Why? Its not your fault." I told her as I held her

"I can't help but wonder, why did you keep us a secret, I have no problem with it. It just-" I caught her off,

"I wanted my father to know, before my 'so-called' friends." I told her, the truth was, that I didn't know why I didn't want them to know, it was so much easier to have them not know then to deal with them, about her.

Around ten, I told her that I should go, get some sleep for tomorrow.

"I love you," She whispered "Good luck tomorrow."

"I love you too." I said and then I kissed her. After the months we've been seeing each other, this was our first real kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer. I noticed she was on her toes.

When we parted, out foreheads stayed together, in the silence, we told each other how much really loved one another.

We took each other's hand and walked out of the forest, in complete silence still, telling each other everything with out words.

When we came out of the woods, we turned to each other, and I said

"Why don't I see you at your residence, since the boys now know our spot."

"Sounds good to me." She said

Until then," I said and instead of kissing her hand, like I always do, I kissed her, like in the meadow. Soft and sweet, I could feel the waves going through our bodies. Our lips broke apart, and I held her for a minute, promising to myself that I wasn't going to let anything hurt her ever.

I made my way back to my dorm, thinking of what was going to happen next. I thought about what to say to the guys, and if they were going to understand.

I didn't need them really, but I didn't want to lose them.

I opened the door, and saw that there was no light.

'_They must be at the pub.'_ I thought but as soon as I stepped in, Ciro lit a candle

"Explain Damon." Was all he said as I sat down on my bed

"What would you like to know?" I asked them

"When you met, why you didn't tell us, what's been happening, why you didn't tell us?"

"You sound like gossiping women." I said as I tried to smile, but from the look on their faces, they didn't think it was funny. "Do you remember that day you all got drunk?" I asked them

Some of them looked ashamed

"Yes." Ciro said

"Well that was the day we met, she was walking the other way, and I didn't want to be responsible for you guys, so I walked her home, and then when back to town to surprise her, and then things just went from there. I didn't tell you because, my father made me promise that if anything like this happened, I would tell him first." I saw the look on Ciro's face and knew the question he was about to ask, "I don't know why he wanted me to, but I promised him, and I'm waiting for his reply.

"What's been happing is that we've been going out to dinner, and dancing that's it." I told them

"Do you love her?" Ciro asked suddenly

"Yes." I responded

Ciro stood up, and walked over to me, he stuck out his hand, I took it and he said

"Still friends?"

"Yes." I said breathing a silent sigh of relief

Then all the guys came over, clapped me on the back, started making fun of me, and then one of them said

"I think this deserves a drink!"

Then another guy said, "Hey the one who doesn't get drunk can meet a girl!"

We walked out of the dorm laughing; a messenger in the hall stopped us

"Any of you Damon Salvatore?" he asked

"Yes, I am." I said stepping forward.

"Miss Emily asked for you, she and her parents are very ill."

That was the last thing I heard, then I dashed off to Emily's house, not waiting for anyone. If she was ill, I had to see her.

_**Back to present time**_

The rest was too painful to think about, Emily's death, she never made it with me to Florence; her parents died two days before her. That was the last time I was at the University, there were too many memories of her to bear. My idiot of a brother and my father never knew about her. I never saw my friends again either.

I looked at Emily sleeping, and found that I had tears in my eyes. I whipped them away and then checked the time it was almost five AM.

I kissed the top of her head, and with that kiss I promised myself that I would never, ever let anything hurt her, not even the plague that swept away, the Emily from my past.

And with that, I jumped out of her window, and transformed into my bird self, and flew towards home.

**Ssssoooo… what'd ya think???? Again I'm so so so so so so so sorry this took so long!! I have no more time, but hey Imma do my best!! **

**Love ya's!!!**

**~A-Kidnap-In-Color**


	11. Two New Kids in One Week

**Hey Guys! Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so busy! So I've given you a nice long chapter! I really hope you like it! And now here's Ch. 11 "New ****Boy?****"**

Em.P.O.V.

I woke up at six, and started to get ready for school, I took a shower, got dressed, I was warring a blue hoodie, jeans, a black t-shirt, and converse.

I packed my bag, and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning," I said to Elena as I stepped into the kitchen

"Hey," she said turning to look at me "Um… do you always dress guy-ish? She asked as she looked at my outfit

"Yes." I said as I smiled looking at her outfit, she was wearing, a pink AF jacket, light washed jeans, and tan uggs "Do you always dress like a girl-ish?

"I am a girl," she said laughing

"Yeah, well these are girl cloths, they're just a little more athletic." I said as I sat down next to her to eat.

St.P.O.V. (Stephen pronounced Steven)

I got up, showered, and then got dressed. I grabbed my bag, and made sure I had everything, then, I went down to breakfast,

"Good morning." My mom said as she kissed my cheek, then she put down a plate of eggs, in front of me.

"Morning and thanks" I said as I started to eat

"Ready for school?" She asked as she sat down with her own plate

"Mmhm" I said then I looked at the clock, I wolfed down the rest of my eggs and then said, "I gotta go."

"Bye honey." She called after me

I got in my truck (Black Ford F-150) and turned on the radio, to the only station I listen to… the country station. **Kiss a Girl **by **Keith Urban** came on, and I started to sing along, as I backed out of the drive way.

I drove to the school, and parked. I got out and walked to the main office

"Um hello." I said to the lady behind the desk

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up

"Um yes, I'm new here, and I need my schedule."

"Stephen Hanrick?" she asked

"Yes." I replied

"Here's your schedule, and get this signed by every teacher." She said as she handed me some papers. "Welcome and have a nice day." She said smiling

"Thanks and you too." I said before I walked out the door.

I walked back to my truck, to look over my schedule, and to wait for school to start.

I checked my watch, it was eight o'clock, and I had twenty minutes before I had to find auto-shop.

I reviewed over my schedule for the millionth time, and feeling confident I was about to get out my truck. But some dude on a motorcycle going obviously too fast, took a sharp turn, into the lot, and then another one into the spot next to me.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?" _I asked myself

But that's when SHE took off her helmet.

I was shocked! I've only seen girls ride on the backs of motorcycles, not drive them.

She flipped the seat up, and took out a black cloth; it had tools wrapped into it. She started adjusting something, and two guys came over to her.

"Whatch ya doing Gilbert?" The taller one asked

She answered but I couldn't understand her

"Down here," Started the other one "We speak English."

"I. Put. In. A. New. Engine. And. I. Just. Tested. It. This. Morning. And. It. Still. Needs A. Little. Help." "Gilbert" said very slowly as she whipped the oil off her hands, and then she grabbed her helmet and backpack and walked away.

I got out of my car, and stood next to the two guys, starring after her.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Emily Gilbert, and who are you?" said the taller one

"Stephen Hanrick." I said turning to look at them

Once we met eye-to-eye. Something exploded inside me, and I'm guessing it did for them too, because of their expressions.

"Um this is going to sound weird, since its your first day, but are you a werewolf?" she shorter of the two asked

"Yes." I responded

"Welcome to the club, I'm Tyler" said the taller one "And this is Dick."

We shook hands

"_Well at least I'm not alone here."_ I thought

"None of us are alone." Dick said

"What?" I asked, "How did yo-"

But Tyler cut me off, "I'm guessing that we made a pack. You're the alpha. Because we've never been able to connect like this." He said gesturing to himself and Dick.

I nodded.

"What's your first period?" Dick asked

"Auto-shop." I said

"Okay, that's that way, see all the garage doors?" Tyler said

"Yeah, Thanks. Um see you around."

"See you man." Dick said

"Later." Said Tyler

I walked into the garage and handed "Mr. Hon" my sheet

"Thank you Mr. Hanrick." He said signing it "And have a wonderful day."

I thanked him and walked to the group of kids that was forming around him

"Good morning class." He said

"Good morning Mr. Hon." Said the class

"So will you believe two new students and two days?" He asked

Everyone stated looking around until they found me.

"Okay, so here are your stations for the day." He started naming off some people; I wasn't really listening until I heard "Hanrick, Gilbert. Station 5." I turned to see Emily, give him a head nod, and then walk towards the back of the garage.

I followed her into station 5 and said

"So what are we doing?"

"We gotta find what's wrong with the car, truck… whatever and then fix it. Hi I'm Emily."

"Hi, I'm Stephen and okay I think I get it." I told her

"Alright then, start 'er up." She said tossing the keys, then, she started pacing around the car,

I opened the driver door, and started the engine. But it wouldn't go

"Did you start it?" She asked finally coming around

"Well I tried too." I said

She rolled her eyes, not at me but at Mr. Hon

"Why does he make everything so easy to find?" she whispered under her breath "Go grab one of the lights off the tool box," she told me as she stepped inside the car, and popped the top

When I came back, she was looking at the engine. I handed her the light, and she hung, it up. "This'll make looking for lose tubes and wires easier, not to mention making it easier to fix them."

"Okay" I said

"Found the problem." She said after a few minutes

"And what would it be?" I asked

"Ignition's shot." She said as she went over to the tools and grabbed a wrench, and a wielder

"Here," she said handing me the wielder "Okay, when I finish, tightening, what you need to do, is wield the bolt to the that," she said pointing at some round thing.

"Alright" I said I must have sounded nervous because she said

"Don't worry, you won't be the one with oil all over you."

She picked up a tube, and started to tighten the bolt back onto the round thing

"So what do you drive?" she asked not looking up

"A black Ford F-150" I told her

"Nice. Country boy?" she asked

"Nevada." I said

She stood up and said "Alright, your turn, Imma go wash my hands"

"Okay," I said and leaned over the car,

I turned on the wielder and started to melt the medal.

When I was done, Emily was back

"Nice Job you two." Mr. Hon said as he came around.

"We're also done." Emily said

"You've done it again." He said walking away

I looked around and noticed something that I hadn't before

"You're the only girl in this class aren't you?" I asked her

"Yeah, but I can solve the problem faster." She responded as she closed the hood.

"So who's the other new student, Mr. Hon said there were two."

"You're looking at her." She said

"Ohh…" I said, "Why'd you move here?"

"Um… my family died, and I came here to live with my cousin Elena." She said looking down

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's alright."

Just then the bell rang,

"See ya, around." She said before grabbing her bag and walking away.

"Yeah." I said before grabbing my stuff and walking away too.

Em.P.O.V.

"Hey," Elena said as I walked out of auto-shop "Have you seen the new kid?"

"Hey, you're looking at her." I said laughing

"Not you silly! The other one." She said lightly hitting me

"Yeah, he was my partner in auto today."

"Soo?? What'd ya think?" she asked

"I don't know, he's okay, doesn't know much about cars. He drives a black Ford F-150 and he's from Nevada." I told her

"Wow, that's all you go first period?" she asked shocked

"Yes. I had to fix a car first."

"Well, I'll see you later," she called as I walked into the gym "Bye." I called

"Hey Bonnie." I said as I walked over to my gym locker

"Hey. Oh my gosh. Have you seen the new guy?" she said

"Yeah, he was my partner in auto-shop." I said looking down as I put my shorts on, when I looked up again there was a crowd of people around me

"What?" I asked

"Well tell us about him." Bonnie said

I looked at everyone and noticed even Caroline was standing with everyone. "Um… well this is all I know. He doesn't know much about cars; he drives a black Ford F-150, and he's from Nevada."

"That's all you got?" someone asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I had to fix a car first."

"Well, you're like good with that stuff. How hard could it be?" another girl asked

By this time I had my shirt on and was tying my shoes.

"I would have been done faster, but we have to share work, and ignitions are not easy to fix. And I'd really like to see you fix one faster then me." I told the blonde before I walked out of the locker room with Bonnie

We started stretching,

"So gymnastics again today?" I asked

"Mmhm. Tomorrow's our last day."

"Oh. Okay." I said

"Gilbert!" Ms. De Vil said

"Yes?" I answered

"How about another demonstration today?" she asked

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off

"It's more like a mini competition between Caroline and yourself. Stretch out." She said before walking away

Bonnie looked at me and I rolled my eyes

"Great." I muttered as I started to stretch

"So Gilbert ready to lose?" I heard a whiney voice behind me

"Hmm?" I asked turning around to face Caroline

"Are you deaf?" she whined "I said are you ready to lose?"

"Caroline." Bonnie started "You're not better then anyone one, because everyone's better then you." Bonnie was now standing to tell her off.

"Oh please! I can beat anyone at anything." She tried to sneered

By now another crowd was started to come around us

I stayed on the ground to stretch, ignoring the shouts that came from Bonnie, Caroling, and the crowd.

"Break it up!" Ms. De Vil yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Now what's going on?!" she demanded looking at Caroline and Bonnie

"Nothing. They were just talking about what band is better. The Rolling Stones or U2. Personally I think the Stones are better, manly because they were there first." I said standing up

Everyone nodded in agreement and either shouted Stones or U2.

"Hm, well then." Ms. De Vil said "Now everyone line up, on the side of the floor. Gilbert! Forbs! On the floor!" she barked

"Nice save," Caroline whispered "But I'm still going to win."

"Whatever. I really don't care." I told her

"Hmph." Was all I heard form her.

"Forbes! You go first!" Ms. De Vil barked as she paced up and down the edge of the floor

Caroline nodded and then took off into a sprint, then into a round off, two flip flops, a back full land and pose. Then she came back, did a round off, three flip-flops, and a back twist.

I asked Ms. De Vil if it would be okay, if I did an old routine.

"That'll be fine." She huffed

I stepped onto the floor and did Michelle's old routine.

It was weird doing the routine with out the music, but I have learned that when there is no music, sing in your head.

When I was done, I looked up to the sound of people clapping. Even Caroline was in shock, then she did something that was strange to me, and apparently to everyone else.

She came over and shook my hand. Then she did something that was the Caroline I know

"I'll get you next time. Count on it." She whispered

I smirked and waked back to the locker room with Bonnie

"You're fantastic!" she said

I got a lot of high fives and a lot of people made comments

"Emily, were you just born doing gymnastics? Bonnie laughed

"Kind of, and then I trained for it." I told her has I put my converse back on "Ugh! I don't want to go to math."

"Why?" Bonnie asked as the bell rang

"I sit next to Tyler, and I've learned the lesson already so there's like nothing to do."

"I'm sorry," she laughed as she walked to her locker

I walked to my locker and grabbed my math and English stuff.

I walked in and sat down in my seat

"So how's it going Gilbert?" Tyler asked

I just shook my head

"Aw come on, you're not still mad are you darling'?" he asked with his stupid cocky smile

"Nope. I just don't feel like talking to you."

"Fair enough." He said

I pulled out my notebook and began to doodle again

After a while, something dropped on my desk

"_**Pay attention."**_

_**~Smallwood ;)**_

I looked up and saw Stephen standing at the front of the room

"_Thanks." _I whispered

"Okay class, today we have another new student, his name is Stephen and he comes from Nevada, please make him welcome, and your seat is in the back next to Dick, behind Emily."

I nodded as he pasted, Tyler turned and shook his hand and said

"Hey man, how's your day going?"

"Alright Stephen responded

"Okay class, settle down. Tyler no shenanigans today."

Tyler flashed an innocent smile I rolled my eyes

I took Tyler's note and wrote back

"_Yeah Tyler no shenanigans!"_

_~Gilbert :P_

I passed it back and saw him write a response

"_**Oh lighten up."**_

_**~Smallwood ;)**_

"_Give me a reason."_

_~Gilbert :P_

"_**How bout because I'm cute."**_

_**~Smallwood ;)**_

"_Not even."_

_~Gilbert :P _

"_**Come on babe… just one date, if you don't like me I'll leave you alone."**_

_**Tyler ;)**_

"_Call me babe one more time, and see what happens. No. How about you leave me alone anyway?"_

_~Emily :p_

I saw the teacher turn his back, and then something landed on Tyler's desk.

He wrote something and then pretended to stretch and give it back to, Dick for Stephen.

Thankfully I didn't get another note from Tyler. I was able to doodle in peace.

Then Tyler passed me another note.

I rolled my eyes as I opened it and saw that it was from Stephen not Tyler

_Nice drawings. Already learn this too?_

_-Stephen ___

_ Thanks and yeah. This school seems kind of slow._

_ ~Emily :/_

I pretended to stretch and gave the note back to Stephen

"Okay class. Tonight's homework is page 394 numbers 1 through 20." Teach said

Everyone wrote down the homework and then the bell rang

"Hey," Stephen said as he caught up with me in the hallway

"Hi." I said

"What class are you going to now?" He asked checking his schedule

"English." I told him as I twisted through the crowd of on coming people

"Great, now I can just follow you to class instead of trying to read this map."

Laughing I said "Don't worry, I used the map my first day, and then I got it down."

"Well that's good. Now I know that it'll be easy to remember where each class is." He said as we walked into the classroom

Stephen walked up to the teacher and had him sign the new student sheet, and then I saw the teacher say something and then point to the empty seat next to me.

"Well hello again." I said as he sat down.

"Hi," I whispered as the teacher started talking

"Alright, today we're starting our Shakespeare unit." Mrs. Apple said

**And there is where I stop. (for now) how'd ya like it? Please review! That chapter was 9 pages long and it has 2826 words. **

**Please review!**

**~A-Kidnap-In-Color**


End file.
